Red X
by WeepingAngelX
Summary: Re-write of DannyRaven Lover's story, Red-X. Danny couldn't save his family and friends at the nasty explosion. In grief, he left Amity Park and moved to Jump City where he became Red X, and a cold-blooded assassin. He met the Teen Titans. Will the Titans save Danny? Or is he too far gone? Rated M for language, violence and lemons. And my own paranoia.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Danny POV)

My name was Daniel James Fenton but I gave up that name when everything in my life literally blew up in my face. I watched everyone I ever cared about die in front of my eyes knowing that I could do nothing to save them. I failed them all, Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer and I knew whatever I did I could never make up for this. I killed them. No, the future me killed them, but is there any difference? No there isn't and at that point I realized that if Dan wanted me to become a killer, I would, my first victim would be him. After killing Dan I realized that I gained all of his powers, and almost quadrupled mine, giving me a lot more tricks and powers. Enough to be feared by all for the rest of my life.

I also gained his ghost form, albeit younger. Clockwork told me that when I absorb the powers of other beings, or gain a power that is strong enough, these powers will manifest into a new form. So, I now have three forms in total. A human form and two ghost forms. I refuse to take the name Dan Phantom. So, in my new ghost form, I go by Shadow. The rings that appear when I change into Shadow are black, and I'd imagine the rings will change colour for any other forms I might develop.

A year after I left Amity Park, I settled down in Jump City. Clockwork visited me one day, with an unexpected, yet not unwelcome surprise. He brought me Danielle, in the form of a one year old child. He said that after she was stabilised, her true age started to show itself. She doesn't remember anything, and has the mind of a one year old.

Clockwork also explained that when taking some of my hair for my DNA, Vlad took some of Sam's DNA by accident, as she used my hair brush often. That is why Danielle is a girl. She's not my clone, she's my daughter. Mine and Sam's. Words cannot describe how happy this made me. I had a family again, and a part of Sam with me. I knew I would have to provide for Dani, so I turned to the life of an assassin. It was the only thing that I could do to get money to provide for my little girl.

It's been two years since that day and I've become the most powerful ghost in all of existence and the most feared assassin in the human world. I haven't gone ghost in a year and a half but my powers still grow making the ghosts who bug me stay away from me. I'm still able to use my ghost powers even if I'm in human form which is very useful for getaways or stealing things from superheros. I've recently stolen a suit from the local superhero, Robin of the Teen Titans, and I plan on using the suit.


	2. Red X

**Third Person**

A dark figure opened a heavily armored door to peer inside for any threats before running into the dark black room with only the open door for light. Seconds after leaving the door a muscular looking person grabbed both ends of the door opening them all the way to reveal the Teen Titans. As soon as they were in the building, Robin gave the hand signal to advance after the thief which everyone did with Beast Boy lagging in the back. "PHHH" could only be heard as a cord with a red x on the end shot up the elevator shaft carrying the black figure with it. Below, on top of the elevator, stood four of the Titans, as Raven used her magic to forcibly make the elevator go up. Beast Boy entered the open shaft falling a little bit before turning into a bat and flying after the others. The dark figure knelt at a laser censored door way, put a round device on the floor which produced a mirror reflecting the rays away so he could pass through safely, followed closely by the Titans. Unfortunately, Cyborg knocked a couple of mirrors off the door causing the alarms to go off and making Beast Boy convert to a mouse form to fit through the sensors without getting hit.

The dark figure paused for a second to break the alarm controls on the wall making the alarm stop. The chase continued as the Titans were lead to the warehouse section of the building. Everyone stopped and looked at the criminal in the now better lit room, only to have Starfire gasp. The thief was Red X.

 **Red X P.O.V.**

 _"This is not going well."_ I thought as I turned around to face the Titans, only to see shock on all of their faces.

"Red X? I thought Robin was Red X?" the annoying green twerp said looking at Robin _. "Better not use ghost powers against them"_ I thought bitterly _"I_ _don't want to give myself away."_

"Think again," I said before I fired off a couple of exploding X's.

"Titans Go!" I heard Robin yell their childish battle cry as they ran around, only Raven stood her ground and put up one of her black shields up to protect herself from the explosions. As she lowered her shield I charged at her and jumped in the air aiming a kick at her, she saw me coming so she put up another of her shields but I used one of this suits many ability's and teleported behind her. Kneeling on the ground I swept my legs under her and knocked her to the ground, I pulled out a shuriken. I planned on killing her with that but Starfire blasted it out of my hand before I could. I looked over at her as she flew at me firing off star bolts making me dodge until I jumped back against the wall, surprising her. I thought of my plan in mid-air and used Starfire's back as a springboard, giving her a hard kick too.

I started jumping from one metal roof beam to the other with the now recovered Starfire flying after me and firing ar me. " _Too easy."_ I thought as I turned around in midflight and fired off some red energy to the metal beams that Starfire was passing through, shocking her, and making her fall to the floor. I turned around to see Beast Boy in a pterodactyl form charge at me then turn into a giant green gorilla with his mouth wide open. I took advantage of that and stuffed a giant red X in his mouth not allowing him to close his mouth on me. He tried everything to get it out. His only solution was to become a hippo and open his mouth wide enough to get it out, but his plan backfired as now he was too big to balance on the small beam causing him to only hold on by his front legs that soon gave out. I chuckled in my head as I landed a distance in front of him as he landed on some crates destroying them completely. _"Now the next Titan."_ I thought as Cyborg charged me. I lifted my palm facing him as I fired off a sticky X which stopped right in front of him and the points shot out and stuck to the crates on either side of him. The X then snapped back bringing the crates with them colliding with Cyborg. Just then Beast Boy turned back to his natural form and Starfire flew just a few feet in front of him, I turned to my left and saw Raven floating there. I heard the boards in front of me move and saw Cyborg start to stand up. He flicked a board off of his shoulder and shifted his hand into a sonic cannon.

"Come on kids, X marks the spot" I taunted, pointing to the X on my chest knowing that they would get angry at me for calling them kids. And I was right, just as Cyborg shot at me I jumped and landed on the black magic covered crate which Raven was about to throw at me. I dodged Starfire's star bolt attack in mid air landing into a perfect crouch right in front of an angry green gorilla _. "Oh shit"_ I thought calmly as I teleported out of reach of the gorilla and the now broken cement. I could see the confused look on all of their faces as I turned up behind them on a crate, only to have Robin tackle me by surprise and knock me off the crate. I fought him as we rolled on the ground knocking him off of me. I jumped and landed a couple of feet away from him, both of us in a crouch. I could tell Robin was angry by my appearance. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out by the way he clenched his teeth. He pulled out a bird-a-rang and threw it at me with full force. Good thing my instinct told me to teleport because if not, I would now have a bird-a-rang stuck in my mask. He caught the device again and stood up oblivious to me standing right behind him. I threw a punch only to have Robin dodge it by pure luck; he then caught my hand between his legs and threw me over him. Carried by the momentum, I did a neat flip landing on my feet in front of the Boy Wonder. I barely landed when Robin started launching punches at me, which I quickly evaded and grabbed his arm. I jumped and kicked him to the ground. From the air, I moved into another kicking position and came down on Robin's chest only to find that he caught my foot in his hands. I couldn't get free of his grasp so I could not stop him from throwing me into a wall of crates making a flash of pain erupt in my back. Ignoring the pain, I focused on Robin who was now holding my mask with a vice like grip.

"Who are you?" Robin asked with a demanding but curious voice.

" _Oh, this is going to fun."_ I chuckled in my head as I thought of messing with the Boy Blunder.

"If I'd wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" I grabbed his arm making him scream out in pain as electricity passed through him. With my other hand I formed a fist and punched him into a stack of crates. The rest of the Titans charged towards me as soon as they saw their leader down. Cyborg and Raven prepared to fire at me but I shot a red X at them connecting their powers so they hit each other and not me.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed," I said, making a joke out of them screaming in pain in front of me. _"Ah witty banter, how I have missed thee."_ But as soon as I finished that thought, Star bolts started to rain down on me, causing me to jump back and perform multiple back and forth flips in order to avoid all of them. I raised both my hands and shot a giant X at her making her fly into the wall and get stuck there by the X. I jumped over there and held her chin with one finger and said the thing that I knew would piss Robin off most of all.

"You know cutie; the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a gahhhh!" I started, but was interrupted by a surprise beam that Starfire shot out of her eyes. I slammed into some crates and fell to the floor _. "Fuck! I'm going way too easy on them!"_ I muttered under my breath before getting up and seeing Beast Boy running at me, then turning into a green bear. I slammed my palm into the ground making a red X appear on the ground. The X extended, and the ground opened up where the lines were. BeastBoy fell through the opening.

"Watch your step," I said and jumped over the now giant hole in the ground. I walked over to the groaning Boy Wonder and put my foot on his chest and rolled him off of the gun that I was going to steal in the first place. _"Now that I have this, I can go,"_ I thought as I jumped over Robin and started making my get away. Unfortunately, Robin decided to get up and chase me. I looked back to hear Robin make threats. "I won't let you get away with Ahhh!" I cut him off by throwing strings, tying his feet together making him fall flat on his face.

"Better luck next time kid," I said doing a fancy western gun spin before putting the gun in my belt, "and thanks for the suit." I pressed a button on the belt which was supposed to teleport me out of there, but when I pressed the button, I started to teleport me but then, for some reason, stopped. "Come on! Come on!" I said pressing the button again as Robin broke free. "Brilliant." I did the only thing I could do without using my powers. I ran. As I jumped off of the roof, Robin followed me every step of the way. I smashed my fist against the button again, finally making it work. I looked back to see Robin dive at me. I jumped just in time to avoid Robin and off of the roof. "Catch you later kid." I said as I turned back to him in mid flight and gave him a 2-fingered solute before teleporting out of here.

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I looked at the now empty space that Red X once occupied. _"Who are you? And how did you get the suit?! WHY did you steal the suit!?"_ I screamed in my head. I noticed Starfire next to me before she started poking me.

"Ow! Hey, Star, what are you, Oww!" I said before grabbing her hand to make her stop poking me, "That hurts." "Then you are not a hologram?" she asked with big eyes. "No" I said with an angry expression on my face. She started poking me again and at the same time said, "The last time we faced the Red X, he was you in disguise and you were not really there." "Starfire cut it out!" I yelled at her knocking her off of me. "He is not a hologram!" she said happily putting up a finger.

"He could still be a robot!" BB said with an angry look on his face. "Check him for batteries." With that CY put on a rubber glove and stuck a finger at me. I freaked at that, knowing what he intended to do.

"Wait! Please it wasn't me! I promise," I said getting into a straight position and putting up my hand in the air and the other over my heart, "it wasn't me." The others nodded at each other. I turned around at the place that Red X was, "Red X was a mistake, a mistake I won't ever make again." We went back to the tower and I walked straight to the vault room without talking to my team and looked at the now empty vault that used to contain the Red X suit. "It's my job to stop him."

 **Raven P.O.V**

"I can't believe Red X is back," Cyborg said as he freaked out over Red X. Suddenly Beast Boy came over with a large chalk board and started to spin it only to stop it and show us that it was filled with ridiculous ideas of who Red X might be.

"Ok, if he's not Robins evil twin, he's obviously a bionic monkey fused with Robins DNA." I looked over at Star to see the same expression on her face as mine. The expression that says: 'You're being stupid.' I lifted my hand and used my magic to make the board spin around, hitting BeastBoy, sending him flying. "Face it, Red X could be anyone. Anyone smart enough to find the suit and dumb enough to take it for a joy ride." I said stating the facts in a monotone voice. "And when Robin returns he will help us discover who," Star said in her usual over-optimistic attitude. "It doesn't matter, I created Red X. Every system, every weapon, whoever's inside that suit, he's my responsibility." Robin said as he appeared, walking past us and heading to the computer.

"Well if we're going to catch him, you'll at least need to know what he's after," CY said making a good point. "I already know what he's after. Xenothium, the fuel that powers the suit" He said bringing it up on the monitor. "No!" I said and everyone else gasped, but Beastboy stomped away angry because he didn't know what it was.

"Xenothium! You powered the suit with Xenothium! Are you crazy man? That stuff is dangerous! And unstable! Tell me you were not stupid enough to go messing with it?" Cyborg was really letting Robin have it. _"He deserves it, though_." I thought looking at the two. Robin released a breath that he was holding before he replied. "Like I said it was a mistake." he said before moving back to the computer. "The scanner ray that Red X stole will locate any Xenothium in a ten mile radius."

"So we must locate it first," Starfire said trying to keep up with Robin. I looked over to Cyborg as he started doing something on the computer. "X isn't the only one with a scanner; I'm downloading the molecular signature and transmitting it to your communicators." "Thanks but I won't need it." I turned to see Robin walk out of the Ops centre. "How are you going to find the Xenothium without a scanner?" CY shot back at him. "The same way I found it the first time," Robin said just as the doors closed behind him.

 **A/N: Sorry the update took so long. My PC was broken, but now it's all fixed! You can expect updates more frequently now. ^^**


	3. Former Hero

**Red X**

The Xenothium scanner led me to a tech company on the edge of town. Once I did a check on the building, I found out that the security devices are cutting edge, and nobody would be able to get in. Except for me. I knew how I could get in. All I needed was Robin to help me with that. All I had to do was wait for him and his team to show.

As soon as the Titans made it to the building, I set my plan in motion and waited for the best time to reveal myself to them. Robin was looking over the city as Beast Boy appeared in owl form and changed back before saying "So, you're pretty much kicking yourself for not getting rid of that Red X suit, huh?" he said trying to be funny but Robin looked like he was about to hit him, "Well, forget I said anything." "I couldn't destroy it; the Xenothium power core is too dangerous to dispose of. It was supposed to stay locked away." Just as he finished Raven appeared out of the ground using her magic.

"No sign of Red X." she said pulling down her hood totally unaware of me hiding behind all of them. I felt a tug at my heart. Raven's dark beauty reminded me of Sam. I couldn't help staring. Her eyes were exactly like Sam's. They were eyes that I had fallen in love with years ago.

"Nor of Cyborg," Starfire said landing next to Raven. Robin pulled out his communicator trying to contact their lost comrade, but with no luck. "X must have attacked him, if Cyborg's hurt it's my fault," he said walking away from his team, not knowing how wrong he was. "Robin..." Starfire said trying to comfort him. "I'm responsible Starfire, for everything that's happened."

"No Robin. The error you made, it is in the past. You are no longer the one inside that suit." I got out of my hiding spot at that time and surprised them. "And personally, I think it looks much cooler on me. And stop jumping to conclusions. I didn't touch your metal friend." I said, closing my fists and then throwing some shuriken at them, barely missing them as they jumped away. I landed in front of where they were and turned to see Raven and Beast Boy in rhino form start to charge at me. I pulled out an X and threw it at them hitting Beast Boy and sending him flying into Raven and off the platform only for them to be stopped by Starfire on the next platform. Robin charged at me with pure hatred on his face. I pulled out an X and stopped the punch Robin was throwing at me when he passed. He came to a skidding halt before charging at me again, I blocked him with another X forcing him to fall down. As he got up I thought it would be funny to snap his mask that somehow stayed on his face. His hands flew up to his face as I made my get-away over the side of the building. I went through countless hallways until I made it to the vault door and waited till Robin showed up. It didn't take long but when he made it to the door the scream of Starfire echoed through the halls and to us.

"Starfire?" Robin called out into the air with concern, turning around and walking back to where he came from. I stepped out and spoke with the voice alteration that the mask provided.

"What's wrong Kid? Don't you want to play?" I said making him turn around and face me, "After all, they're your toys." I pulled out a handful of shuriken and threw them at Robin, only to have him fall to the ground as they passed over him, and they exploded as they hit the wall. The doors behind me opened to reveal high laser beams which I back flipped into, dodging all of them with Robin not far behind me. One last jump and I was freefalling down a chamber with a force field at the bottom. Shoving out my right palm, I shot out another X device which open the force field long enough for me to pass through and land safely before closing before Robin made it through. With one last look at him I raced down the hallway to the next security system only to see that if I stepped on the ground a laser would shoot at me.

 _"Better leave this one to Robin,"_ I thought as I hid in the shadows waiting for Robin to come. In no time Robin came charging in, only to stop and examine the room I stepped out of the shadows and elbowed him in the back forcing him onto the ground. "After you." I said as he turned around only to see the floor light up right where he stood. Realization dawned on him as the laser moved over him and started powering up. I watched, amused, as Robin ran away from the laser firing at him with pure terror on his face. I decided to make my move as I jumped across the floor and in front of Robin on the platform, but before Robin made it through the door I said, "Thanks for the hand kid." leaving him banging on the now closed door. I finally made it to the vault holding all the Xenothium. I closed the vault door to make sure that Robin couldn't get in to stop me. I walked to the control panel and started pressing buttons to get me the Xenothium.

"Xenothium ore, enough to power the suit for a good long while." I announced to myself holding up the tube. "I love it when the good guy wins." I said putting the tube in a holder with other tubes, only to see a laser cutting around the vault door. As the smoke cleared I turned to see Robin holding the laser that was supposed to kill him. "You're not going to win." he growled at me as he dropped the laser and jumped in the air sending a flying kick at me, knocking me back against the wall then falling to my hands and knees. "Kid, you are taking life way too seriously," I joked as I charged at him, only to duck under another flying kick. I looked to see Robin throw some silver metal balls at me, which I recognized as explosives, just in time to jump out of the way before they exploded at the exact spot I once occupied. I landed on my hands and pushed myself into a flip before landing on my feet and throwing more shuriken at him, only to have him dodge, and deflect some off with his Bo staff. I made an X on the back of my hand grow before charging at Robin. I threw a couple of punches only to be stopped by Robin's Bo staff. He swung at my legs forcing me to jump into the air, but as soon as I landed, I started to pelt robin with more punches which he parried before catching both of my X's on my hands shoving me back. He didn't give me much time to recover before he swung his staff at me. I tried to hit him, but with no success. He soon saw an opening and swung with his staff hitting me in the chest knocking me back and onto the floor.

 _"Dam, I'm going way too easy on him."_ I thought as I got back up and turned the X on my hand into a saw. I swung a punch at him only to have him run away and for me to have cut the wall. As soon as I knew where he was I was on him like a bee to honey as I threw killing punches at him. He blocked a punch with his staff and kicked my now unguarded chest; I recovered fast as was soon stuck in a death grip with Robin. "Why did you steal the suit?" Robin grunted at me, "What are you planning to do?" I knew how to piss him off, so I taunted, "Whatever I want," before I rolled back kicking Robin over me sending him flying. "Not everyone likes to play the big villain, kid. I'm a thief; I'm not threatening your precious city, just looking out for number 1." I stated and thought, _"Number 1 being my little girl. I'm also an assassin."_

"So you're not psychotic, you're just selfish," Robin snarled at me getting into a battle stance. _"Not as much as you would think"_ I thought with images of Dani flashing through my mind.

"Lighten up chuckles," I laughed holding up my palms to him. "I'm not such a bad guy… Once you get to know me." I fired off two X's at him, only to have one blocked and the other knock his feet out from under him. I jumped up and smashed my foot where Robin's head used to be as he rolled out away from my foot and kicked me on my back sending me into the wall, only to fall back to the floor. I looked up to see the container holding all the Xenothium and started to form my get-away plan. I got up and grabbed to container and called to Robin,

"Play times over, kid." Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang, getting ready to use it. "Back off or I trip the power core." I threatened as I pressed to middle button on the belt I was wearing. The belt lit up to an X. "And the core triggers the rocks. I don't think you want that on your conscience." "And I don't think you want to be destroyed," Robin shot back raising the weapon. _"Little do you know I can just go intangible and survive the explosion just fine."_

I heard footsteps behind me so I turned my head only to see some weird people in what looked like hazmat suits, holding poles that shot a red beam that hit me sending pain throughout my entire body. The last thing that I saw before darkness took over was Robin falling to the ground next to me.

 **-Timeskip-**

I groaned at I stood up and rubbed my head remembering what hit me. "Ok, who were the moon men?" I asked no one in particular only to have light come on all around me and bars rise up out of the ground imprisoning me. "Criminals, just like you." I heard Robin say as he walked up to the control panel holding me in. "Come on kid, do you really think this playpen can hold me." I asked, holding onto the bars of the cage. Robin pressed a button on the panel, and electricity shot through the bars and into me. It didn't hurt me thanks to my lightning powers with my ghost half, courtesy of my fight with Vortex, but I had to make Robin think it did, so I gave him a grunt as I made my hands fly away from the bars, feigning pain.

"You don't even care, do you? A low life maniac just got his hands on enough Xenothium to destroy the entire city. And it's your fault!" he screamed at me. I turned my head to face him and answered, "don't you mean our fault?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. No way am I getting all the blame for this. "At least I'm going to do something about it, and if you cared about anyone other than yourself you'd be helping." He exclaimed. "Sorry kid. Some people don't like to play the hero." I said thinking back to my painful past.

"I'll be back to take you to jail." Robin said to me with disgust evident in his voice, as he started to walk away. "I used to be a hero." I said to the Boy Wonder, making him stop in his tracks. "What?" he asked clearly surprised.

"I used to be a hero. I never wanted, nor asked for anything in return. I just wanted to keep my home safe. But the town hated me. I didn't care though. They needed to be saved, so I saved them, despite all the hatred and insults they gave me, because I knew they needed me. Regardless of what they thought of me." "Then why the fuck did you turn to the life of a criminal?!" Robin yelled at me. "Because I failed those closest to me, and they lost their lives because my failure." I replied. Robin's eyes widened.

"My parents, my sister, my teacher, my best friend, and the love of my life. All dead, murdered, right in front of me, because of my failure. If I had just been a little faster, or gotten there a little sooner, they would still be alive today." Robin had a look on his face. A look of… Understanding? "Tell me, Robin, does a hero who can't save his own family still deserve to be called a hero?" I asked him. He turned around and started walking away. He stopped at the door. "Believe it or not, X, I get it. When I was 9, my family was killed in front of me too." I was shocked to hear this. He turned his head to look at me. "But, the difference between you and me is that their death is what drove me to be a hero. To make sure that never happens again, to anyone."

He turned around and left me to my thoughts. I hated to admit it, but he made a lot of sense. UGH! Stupid hero complex, making me want to help the Titans. I shot an ectobeam at the control panel, and the bars that held me dropped. I couldn't let Robin go through what we both went through, again. " _Heh, maybe I can get a date with Raven when this is all over."_ I thought to myself as I took off after Robin.

 **A/N: OK, I had a thought, should I make it that Danny and Robin are brothers? That Danny was adopted by the Fentons after the Graysons died? Imagine how Robin would react to having a half-ghost brother and niece? I'll put a poll on my profile. Please vote!**

 **If you have any suggestions for new powers and/or forms for Danny, or anything else, please do not hesitate to comment!**


	4. An Offer

**Red X P.O.V.**

I followed Robin to an old observatory looking over the city. It was crawling with more of those moon men. "Buildings, neighbourhoods, lives and countless targets just waiting to be destroyed. Tell me, pretty girl, have you ever seen anything ripped apart? Molecule by molecule? It's breathtaking!" the apparent leader, Professor Chang, asked the frozen Starfire. _"Wow, déjà vu."_ I thought. I saw Starfire's eyes glow before all the ice exploded off of her head leaving the rest of her body still frozen. "You are a bad man!" she exclaimed before trying to fire star bolts from her eyes. The bolts hit the glass tube she was trapped in, but didn't even make a scratch. "Oh, if you think I'm bad now you'll be really impressed once I'm done with your city, and move onto you." he said making his finger turn circles on the glass. " _Ew… GROSS"_ I just wanted to gag at that comment.

"Your plans shall fail, Robin will..." "... not be joining us," he said, interrupting her. "Not with your lives on the line. Far too risky for a good boy like him." "You would be surprised at the risks Robin will take." She answered with conviction.

I watched as the maniac climbed into the control seat and started to power up the gigantic cannon. "Got a nice smell, doesn't it?" he asked as the gun turned towards the city. "I've spent years hiding from this cursed city, now let them hide from me. Prepare to fire!" he bellowed throwing his hand up. As he said this, Robin, from out of nowhere, swung in on a cord, and kicked him away from the control panel. As they were fighting, Chang accidently kicked a lever, and the cannon fired at the Titan's tower. The long, red beam hit the tower, leaving a half-circle shaped hole at the top.

"You just made a big mistake," Robin growled before the laser changed ammo. "Attack!" Chang yelled as he slammed his fist down in anger. The moon men started to fire large globs of red goo and laser beams at Robin seconds after the order. I watched as Robin jumped over the rails and down to the ground where the Hench men were firing at him. He took them out with their own weapons. He continued his assault until every one of the moon men were on the ground groaning from their injuries. I counted at least ten that were on the ground before Starfire yelled out "Robin!" warning him of more people coming. He made quick work of them not even breaking a sweat. _"Looks like he won't need me,"_ I thought watching him, _"but I'll stick around for the show."_

"Quickly, quickly!" Chang screamed at the cannon, as it was slowly turning towards Robin. I observed as Robin pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at the roof safely bringing him to the roof with the Laser following him. The laser shot barely missing Robin hanging there. "Get out of there kid." I murmured to myself, frustrated, as Robin started swinging himself, throwing his body onto the platform. He hit the ground running only to have laser beam shots fired at him missing him by inches. By the third shot Chang managed to knock Robin off the platform only to fall grabbing the railing by luck. The machine groaned as it moved to face the now helpless Robin.

"Ok good boy, who should I destroy first? You, or your pretty friend?" Chang taunted as he moved the laser to face Starfire. "Starfire!" Robin yelled reaching out a hand to her in desperate hope. The rail he was holding on to started to bend under his weight. _"Time to get to work."_ I thought. I threw off a few shuriken, hitting the controls in front of Chang causing them to spark and crackle with electricity. I heard Starfire gasp as Robin lost his grip on the rail. _"Great."_ I thought as I fired my grappling hook swinging in to catch the Boy Wonder before he hit the ground. I stopped myself with the railing and threw Robin over and back onto the platform. "I thought you stopped playing hero," he said with a sly grin on his face. "Doesn't mean I forgot how." I retorted, jumping over the railing and next to Robin only to be fired at by more moon men. We charged them head on delivering flying kicks, punches, elbows, knees, back-to-back the entire time. They were down in no time.

"No, No, No!" I looked down and saw Chang bang on the control panel making it malfunction even more than it was before. It fired off a laser at Starfire which melted her prison and barely missed her, only vaporizing some of her hair. It continued up to where Robin and I were, making us run for our lives. "Look out!" Robin shouted at me. Soon half of the observatory was falling down the cliff. Next thing I saw was Robin kicking Chang to the ground so I took the opportunity. " _Time to get what I came for_." I thought as I picked up 2 tubes of Xynothium. "Times up." Raven sang as the Titans formed up against me. "Thanks for the help X, but don't think that means you can help yourself." Robin grinned. "No problem kid," I said raising a palm and the tubes to them. "These should keep me going for quite a while." "They won't do you much good, without this." Robin said pulling out my belt, I looked down and sure enough, my belt was gone. "Better luck next time." he said walking towards me. _"Crap!"_ I thought as I backed up slowly and raised my hands until my foot went over the edge. "Not bad kid, not bad," I said with admiration. "X, I wanna make you an offer." Robin said, shocking the rest of the Titans, not to mention me. "WHAT!?" Beastboy yelled. "Dude! Hello! He's the guy that stole your suit!" "Hold on BB." Robin said as held up his hand to the Titans. "This needs to be said. NO interferences. That's an order." He said with authority. The Titans nodded, albeit reluctantly. "What kind of offer?" I asked, genuine curiousity showing on my face. "Return anything you have stolen, tell me who you are, and you can join the Titans." Robin said bluntly. "You can be a hero again." "Again?" I heard Beastboy whisper to Raven, who shrugged her shoulders with wide eyes.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. "What makes you think I wanna be a hero again?" I asked. "Look, I told you, I get what you're going through. You don't wanna be a hero because you couldn't save your family. But you can make sure that never happens to anyone else ever again, and make sure justice is served to the person who killed them." He said with understanding in his voice. "Justice has already been served." I replied. "How so?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes. "I killed him" I said simply, shrugging.

This shocked the Titans, creating a window of opportunity for me. I used my telekinesis to grab the belt from his hands, and bring it to my waist. "How did you do that?" Robin asked totally flabbergasted. "You didn't think I was a hero without powers did you? About your offer, no thanks. Not that I don't appreciate it." I said and looked over at Raven. "Oh, and Raven, you look positively ravishing tonight." The shocked looks that the Titans gave me were hilarious, and I swear, the darkest part of the universe could not hide the blush on Raven's cheeks when I said that. I threw down one of the tubes of Xenothium making it explode blinding the Titans temporarily, as I jumped over the side of the observatory out of sight of the Titans. I flew back to my house that I bought, and started to think about Robin's offer.

" _Why would he do that for me?"_ I asked myself as I removed my mask. I looked in the mirror. There stood a 17-year-old guy, with brown hair and grey eyes, and a scratch scar over the left eye, caused by shrapnel from the nasty explosion. I recently discovered I had limited shape-shifting abilities. I could change my hair and eye colour, but that was it. I couldn't get rid of the scar. I changed my hair and eyes to look different enough so that no one would recognise me from the missing person posters. I took off my suit and replaced it with my PJs and checked on Dani. No, she doesn't know I'm Red X. She was sleeping soundly with our black cat next to her. Funnily enough, the cat's name is Raven, and it's a female. No, that's not a reference to the Teen Titan Raven; Dani chose that name because of her raven black fur. Not to mention we got her before the Titans formed. This is no ordinary black cat. She's my familiar. Something Clockwork recommended the day he brought Dani to me. He gave me a book on familiars, which had a chapter on how to summon one. I did so, and Cat-Raven was the result. Man, that's gonna get confusing.

I was fine leaving Dani home alone. My house had advanced security systems, designed by me. No one could get in, or out, as long as these systems were active. And even without the security, I've been training Dani with her powers, she defend herself well enough, even at the age of 3. And Raven, the cat, could grow into a black tiger and fight if needed. So, all in all, I'm not worried. I let out a huge yawn, and went to bed.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

"I can't believe Red X was hitting on me! A criminal hit on me!" I yelled angrily as I paced circles in my mind. "But did you see his body though?" Happy asked with a dreamy look on her face. "Ooh, those abs looked rock hard." She continued, as she put her hands on her cheeks, and started to drool. "I'd SO take him for a ride." "WHAT?!" I yelled as I started chasing her. She squealed in fear and started to run. "I say we find him and kick his ass from here to the moon and back!" Brave said angrily as she pounded a fist into her hand.

"Whilst that thought does appeal to me, there something else about Red X that I wish to discuss." Wisdom said, adjusting her glasses. "What about him?" I asked, still angry. "The telekinesis he used had an unusual feel to it." Wisdom replied. "It was unlike anything we ever felt, not to mention the green glow that surrounded the belt and his hand" "Hmm… You're right." I said, deep in thought. "That's not even the weirdest part," she added, earning a look from me, and the rest of my emotions. "His fighting style and the way he moves." She said, "They seem so familiar. Could we have met him before?" She asked. "I don't know. It's possible." I said looking into the black sky. I sighed before getting out of my mind and getting into my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked the air, with no response. I closed my eyes and thought about him. I fell into a mostly dreamless sleep. Flashes of white hair and green eyes kept appearing every now and again, throughout the night.


	5. Chronoshade

**Danny P.O.V.**

A week after my encounter with the Titans, I was flying through the ghost zone, having just dropped off Dani at Kindergarten, on my way to Clockwork's Tower for my training. I started my training with Clockwork about 6 months ago, when he revealed some rather surprising news.

 _~Flashback~_

 _A time portal opened in my empty house in Jump City, and Clockwork and I, in my ghost form, emerged._

 _My ghost form and name have changed over these past few years. My hair was now mostly white, with strips of black running down from the top, all the way to the tips. My eyes were now mismatched. My left eye was a dark maroon, not quite like Dan or Clockwork, and my right eye was an icy blue, like when I use my ice powers, not the sky blue of my true human form._

 _My outfit also changed. I was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, with a red stripe down each sleeve, black leather pants, steel-toed combat boots, black, fingerless gloves, and a long, black cloak with a hood, and a clasp that was shaped like a shuriken. A symbol of a white raven, with my black DP insignia in the middle rested on the chest area of my shirt._

 _I had a variety of weapons on me as well. A katana attached to my hip, 2 holsters with pistols on my outer thighs, a belt around my waist that had a lot of throwing knives, and a flute, attached to my left forearm, that grows into a naginata with a black blade, to name a few._

 _My assassin career had been going very well. I made millions. I did have a code of honour though; I won't kill someone who doesn't deserve it. My targets were mostly corrupt politicians, untouchable rich people who were guilty of murder and such. But, some recent events have encouraged me to stop. It's not like money would be a problem anymore. Though, I might get a real job, just to kill time. Pun intended._

 _I lowered my hood looked around thinking about how long I spent in the past._ _"Two years," I said. "Two years in that era and I feel almost as if I never left." I looked at Clockwork. "How long has it been since I left? In this era, I mean."_ _"2 hours." The master of time replied. "You have 3 hours to get changed and ready, before you fetch Danielle from Kindergarten."_ _"Thank you, Clockwork." I said with a small smile. He smiled back._

" _Daniel, since your family died, our relationship has evolved to that of a father and son. You sense that as well, correct?" I nodded._ _"Daniel, whilst, in the timeline itself, 4 years have passed, 8 years have passed in your own life. And yet, your body has not changed since you turned 17. Do you know why?" He asked._ _"I never really thought about it." I replied honestly. "I just thought you were keeping my body the same, whilst I was in different time periods."_ _"No Daniel, it is because of a power that has been dormant within you for some time now. A power that has granted you immortality." He explained. This got me curious, and a little excited, truth be told._

" _A new power?" I asked with a slight gleam in my eye. "What new power"_ _Clockwork smirked in amusement at my childish excitement._ _"My power." He replied simply. My eyes widened._ _"Your power?" I asked, with a slightly raised voice. He nodded. "Your power? Like, time in, time out,, rewind, portals and such?" I was completely taken by surprise. He nodded again._ _"When you first travelled through time, and then defeated Dan, after coming back, the observant decided that you would be placed under my guardianship, making you my apprentice." Clockwork explained, as I sat down on the couch. He did the same._

" _OK, I knew about the guardian thing, but, your apprentice? Is that where my dormant time powers come from?" I asked my father figure. He shook his head. Raven crawled out from under the couch, and lied on my lap. I smiled and stroked her. I hadn't seen the fuzz ball in 2 years._ _"No." he answered. "I said, a moment ago, that we have become like father and son. Were you aware of how accurate this statement is?" I shook my head, confused._

" _You were infected with ectoplasm, directly from the ghost zone. Not just any ectoplasm, MY ectoplasm." He explained. My eyes widened. He continued, "As a result, one could conclude that you are my biological son."_ _"Wow." I said, completely flabbergasted. I then smirked. "So, Dani has a grandfather?" Clockwork chuckled in amusement._ _"Yes, I suppose so. Although, she will not develop my full time powers as you will, if you accept. She may end up learning how to stop time, but never completely control it, like you or I." he explained._

" _Hmm, I see." I said, deep in thought. Then, what he said hit me. "Wait, what do you mean, if I accept?"_ _"You have a choice in this matter, Daniel. If you choose to accept the position of Time Apprentice, I will train and educate you myself, and, when the time is right, pardon the pun, I will send you on missions throughout time." He explained._

" _Educate? I have a master's degree in engineering, which I got at 16. I think I'm educated enough." I said._ _"Indeed you are, for the human realm._ _But,_ _you are going to need to be educated on ghosts, the ghost zone, history of the ghost zone, and other such things." He replied._ _"I see, and what kind of missions?" I asked._

" _You might need to save someone who was not meant to die, you might need to suggest a book to J.K. Rowling in her childhood to set her on the course of writing, or you might need to do some things that might be considered bad. Killing Adolf Hitler, making it look like suicide, or perhaps giving intel to criminals. It will all be to maintain the timeline. You might even have to change history at times. Do you accept?"_

 _I thought about it. On one hand, I wanted to stop killing, but I knew firsthand, from the ecto-acne incident, what could happen if the timeline did not go as it should._ _"I accept the position." I said simply, after a moment. Clockwork smiled._ _"I am glad to hear that." he said, as he opened a portal to his tower. "Today is Wednesday. Come to my tower for training every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday, after you drop Danielle off at Kindergarten. Bring her with on the Saturdays. We can train her on those days. You do not have to come tomorrow. You deserve a quiet day after these past 2 years in Azurath." He said as he floated towards the portal._

" _As you say," I said. "Father." He turned around as the portal closed with wide eyes, and a small, but happy smile._ _I put Raven on the ground, and stood up, off of the couch. I let the white rings surround my body, as I turned into my human half. I go by Alaric Xanders in public. I was wearing black jeans, black boots, and a dark blue T-shirt. Around my neck was a chain with the 'wes' ring on it._ _"It's time to go see my baby girl." I said out loud, with a smile. I missed her. I hadn't seen her in almost 2 years._

 _~Flashback End~_

I've progressed quite nicely with my training. My knowledge of the ghost zone has advanced immensely, Dani is progressing nicely with her powers with both Father and I teaching her, and my time powers are coming along great. I can now stop time, slow it down, speed it up, and I can reverse it by a few minutes, but no more. The portals to travel through time are a little tricky though. I'm still working on those, but I can create viewing portals to see through time with relative ease.

I arrived at the tower and saw Father looking at his time windows. "Hello Daniel." He said as he turned around. "Hello Father." I replied. It felt weird to call him 'Dad,' so I stuck with 'Father.' "What will we be training with today?" I asked. "No training will occur today." He said. I raised my eyebrow. "Today I will send you on your first mission. I am aware that you cannot make time portals yet, so I shall send you through time, myself." My eyes brightened with excitement at the thought of my first mission.

"Where, and when, will I be going?" I asked with excitement clear in my voice. Father smiled. "You are aware of who Gregory Rasputin was?" he asked. "He was a healer in Russia who seduced the Russian Queen. He died by assassination. He disappeared one day, and, a few days later his body was found on a shore." I responded.

"Indeed." Father replied, as he made one of his time windows display an image of Rasputin. "There were multiple attempts on his life. One of which, involved poisoning his wine at a gathering." He tossed me a small vial, which I caught. "That vial contains an antidote for the poison that is to be used. Your first mission is simple. Go to Russia, July 17th 1915, and put the antidote in his drink before he consumes the poison. He has to die at the right time. You can put the antidote in any drink, as long as he drinks it before the poison. The antidote will counteract any poisons consumed for a 12 hours drinking it"

I cannot deny, I was a bit disappointed that my mission was so simple, but I know that Father would only do what is best for me. So, I'm probably going to start out with these smaller and simpler missions, and go up from there."Understood." I said as I pocketed the vial. Father opened a time portal and moved to the side for me to enter. "Good luck, Daniel. You have 3 hours to find Rasputin before he drinks the poison." He said. I nodded and stepped through.

 **Russia – 1915**

I stepped through the portal, and found myself in a forest. It looked to about 7pm. "So I have 3 hours to find Rasputin." I said as I turned invisible and flew up to the sky, and then to the town. I changed into my human form right outside the town, and then walked in. I knew people were looking at me because of my unusual attire, but if anybody asked, I would just say I was a traveller. Sure enough, a little girl, about 4 or 5 years old, with blond hair, and brown eyes came up to me.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked in Russian as she poked my leg. _"Good thing father taught me a variety of languages over the past 2 months."_ I thought as I knelt down and looked at her. "What is it little one?" I asked in Russian, knowing what she was going to say. I was surprised, to say the least, when she spoke. "I can't find my Mama. Will you help me?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes. I smiled.

"Of course I will help. What does she look like?" I asked as I stood up and offered her my hand. She smiled gratefully and hugged my leg. I couldn't help smiling and hugging back. She reminded me so much of Danielle. "Thank you!" She cried, as she took my hand. "Mama has long black hair, and was wearing a brown dress when I lost her." She said. "Alright, let's find your mama. My name is Alaric, but you can call me Ric. What's yours?" She looked at me. "Vasila." She replied. I smiled at her. "A pretty name for a pretty little girl." I told her. She smiled. "Ric is a weird name." I chuckled a little. "Yes, well, I had weird parents." Not untrue. "Weird clothes too." She said. "I like them." She smiled, and we continued walking, hand in hand.

"Vasila, why did you come to me for help? I have weird clothes, I must be a little scary too you." She shook her head. "Mama said I musn't talk to strangers, but you look different. You seem like a nice person. So I went to you." She explained with another bright smile. I smiled back.

About an hour later, Vasila saw her mother. She had a very worried look on her face. "Mama!" Vasila yelled as she let go of my hand and ran to her mother. "Vasila!" She yelled back and ran to her daughter with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried about you!" She said she held her daughter close. "I'm sorry Mama, I'm so sorry" Vasila said, tears falling down her face. "Ric helped me find you." Vasila said as she pointed to me. Her mother looked up and saw me. She was obviously taken aback by my strange attire. "Thank you for helping my daughter." She said with a smile. "How could I ever repay you?"

"No repayment is necessary Ma'am." I said. She looked surprised by what I said. "Are you certain? I'm happy to do anything for the man who saved my daughter." I shook my head. "It's quite alright." I replied. Then a thought came to mind. "Wait, I was told to attend a gathering today, but the directions I was given were not very clear. Could you tell me where this gathering is?" I asked. "That large mansion in that direction," She said as she pointed to a mansion in the distance. "That is where the gathering is." She said with a smile. I nodded my head. "Thank you Ma'am." She smiled and nodded. "Anything for my daughter's saviour."

"Goodbye, and thanks again. Be safe Vasila, and stay with your mother." I said with a smile and headed towards the mansion. I found a spot where no one would see me, and went ghost. I flew up, invisible, and flew towards the mansion. I arrived at the mansion, and looked at my watch. 20 minutes before Rasputin drinks the poison. I turned intangible, and flew inside. I found Rasputin quite easily. It was hard not to, what with his gigantic beard and all. I saw him take a drink from the table.

"Time out." I whispered under my breath, and snapped my fingers. Time froze, and I flew over to Rasputin and took his drink, which was almost to his lips. I mixed the antidote into the wine, and placed the goblet back in his hands. I flew up to the roof, and looked at Rasputin. "Time in." I said as snapped my fingers again. Time continued and Rasputin drank the wine, as if nothing happened. I smiled at my first successful mission.

I then found myself in the tower. I turned around, and saw Father, smiling. "Excellent work Daniel." He said, still smiling. I smiled back. "Thank you." Out of nowhere, 2 dark blue morph rings appeared around my waist, surprising me. Father just smirked. "It is happening at last." He said. "What's happening?" I asked, a little bit worried. "Your time powers have recognised that you travelled through time. You used the time out technique in a different era, and now your time powers are now manifesting into a new form." He replied.

The rings then separated, changing me. I quickly made a mirror of ice and looked at myself what I saw surprised me. My white hair had turned silver, my mismatched eyes turned full red, just like Father's, my skin turned the same pale blue as Father's and my scar turned black.

My outfit stayed the same, but the colour scheme changed. My black clothes became dark grey, the red stripes on my shirt became dark blue, and my cloak became dark blue as well, with a black gear clasp. On my chest was a white hourglass symbol with the red letters CS in the same font as the CW on Father's medallions. A medallion appeared in my left hand. It looked like Father's but was silver, not gold, and the CS in the centre was red. Then, a sceptre, just like Father's, appeared in my right hand. It was blue with a white clock on the top and white electricity patterns across the staff area.

"Nice to officially meet you, Chronoshade." Father said with a smile. "Chronoshade? Is that my name in this new form?" I asked, still flabbergasted. Father smiled at me. "Indeed it is. Whist in this form, you'll find that your time powers are much easier to use." He explained. "Go home now. I can see that this transformation has taken its toll on you." He said as he opened a portal to my house. He was right I was really tired. "What about Danielle? She's still at school." I asked.

"Worry not Daniel, you will find her in the house when you arrive." He replied. I nodded my head and walked through the portal. As it closed, a figure pounced on me, pushing me to the floor. "Daddy!" Danielle squealed in happiness as she lifted her head up to look at me. I smiled at her. "Hey there Baby Cakes." I said as I sat up and hugged her. I looked into her eyes. When Father brought her to me, I saw that her eyes changed to the same amethyst colour as Sam's, the same beautiful eyes.

"You look different Daddy." She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Daddy got some new powers today, sweetheart. They gave me a new look." I explained. "Oh! Grandpa gave Daddy new powers! Cool!." Dani said cutely. I smiled at how cute she is.

"Listen Baby Cakes, Grandpa made Daddy work very hard today. I need to sleep. There's some food in the kitchen if you get hungry, OK?" I said. She looked at me and smiled. "OK Daddy. I'll be quiet so you can rest." She hugged me and got off of me. "You can watch TV while I sleep, just not too loud." I told her. She smiled brightly. "Thanks Daddy! I love you!" I smiled. "I love you too Baby Cakes!" I walked to my room, and changed into my human form. I took my boots off and fell onto my bed. Darkness took over my vision, as I allowed the quiet bliss of sleep take me. For some reason, I dreamt about Raven tonight.


	6. New Friend Ric

**Danny P.O.V.**

I just dropped Danielle off at her school. I was riding my motorcycle that I built, to the grocery store. It was mostly black, with crimson red flame patterns over it. I didn't have to worry about fetching Dani today. It was Friday. She was going to have a sleepover at one of her friend's house. I was happy that she was making friends. Something I should probably do. I don't know if I could ever have a friendship again without thinking about Sam and Tucker. I'd feel like I was replacing them. Although, aren't I replacing Mom and Dad with Clockwork and Pandora? More on Pandora later though.

I arrived at the grocery store, and got what I needed. On my way home, I stopped by my favourite book store, The Cobweb. It was a gothic book store, with a small café in the corner, by the register. I fit right in here, with my gothic style that I adopted when Sam died.

I looked at the 'featured' shelf by the café. One particular book caught my eye. 'The Book of Scath' it was called. I picked it up, and headed to the café.

"Hey Ric. What'll it be?" The cashier, Risa, said in a flirty tone. She was a typical Goth, with long black hair, bright blue eyes, and piercings in her lip, ears and tongue. She was wearing a black crop top, a black mini skirt, and knee high boots, with heels. She's been trying to get me to date her for some time now. "Hello Risa" I responded, in a bored, hoping she'd take a hint. "One herbal tea, one brownie, and this book please." I showed her the book. She smiled seductively. She, clearly, did not take the hint. "2 dollars for the tea, a dollar 50 for the brownie, and 7 dollars 50 cents for the book, adds up to 11 dollars."

I took out my wallet and gave her the cash. She handed me the brownie, the book, and the receipt, and told me to wait a moment for the tea. I sat down at one of the tables, and opened my new book, eating the brownie bought. While the tea was brewing, Risa sat down on the chair next to me. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that I disliked Risa in any way; it's just that all this flirting was getting annoying.

"How's Dani?" She asked sweetly. "She's doing well. She's having a sleepover at her friend's house this weekend." I told her. Big mistake. Risa smiled mischievously. "Well, if you have the house all to yourself," she started as she put her hand on my thigh, suggestively. "Maybe I could come over, and we could 'hang out?' I could make dinner for you, and we could have some fun? All. Night . Long." she moved her hand up my thigh a little bit with each word. She was getting dangerously close to a certain area, when I grabbed her wrist and removed her hand.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." I said sternly. She pouted when her timer went off, signalling that the tea was ready. She got up and went to pour my tea into a to-go cup. She took a pen and scribbled something on the side.

She handed me the cup, and I took it gratefully. "Thank you Risa." I smiled at her. She blushed and moved some of her hair behind her right ear. "When you're ready to stop playing hard to get, my number is on the cup." She said and walked away. I shook my head and exited the store. I put my book in the compartment under the seat, along with the groceries, and got on my bike. I drove off, drinking my tea.

About 10 minutes later, my bike was hit by a beam of light. It fell to the side, and I quickly jumped off, landing on my feet, with my hand the ground. I turned around only to get hit by another beam of light. The force pushed me to a wall, and I felt a foot push me down. I opened my eyes to see Dr Light. He was one of the Titan's recurring villains. The Titans were standing behind him, each in a battle stance.

"Not so fast, Titans." The lightbulb-themed villain said in an over-exaggerated villain tone. "One more step," he light his hand up with light energy and aimed at me, "and bye-bye civilian." He finished. _"Civilian indeed."_ I thought to myself. The Titan's lowered their stances. Robin was about to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Let me go." I said to him in a stern voice with my eyes closed. He laughed at me. "What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" He asked me mockingly. This guy pissed me off. Almost as much as the Box Ghost! "I said," I grabbed his leg that was pushed against my chest, "Let, me, GO!" I opened my eyes, and I knew that they were glowing icy blue. I channelled my ice energy into my hands and covered his leg with my ice. He howled in pain and staggered backwards. My ice was so cold that it burns, so his reaction wasn't all that surprising. I stood up and walked to where he was.

"You picked the wrong guy to hold hostage." I created a naginata from my ice, and spun it around, before gripping it tightly, and getting into a battle stance. "Bundle up, it's gonna get chilly." I said, before charging at the lightswitch. I swung my weapon, creating a crescent-shaped wave of my ice energy. Dr Light just barely dodged it. He shot a light beam at me, but I just created an ice mirror, which reflected the light away.

"Dumbass." I said. "Don't you know ice reflects light? When it's dense enough, that is." I shot on ice beam at his feet. He tried to get away, but just fell over, his feet encased in ice. He started to wiggle away, but I jumped in front of him. "Please, don't hurt me!" He cried. I smirked. "What's the matter? Got cold feet?" I could see the Titans chuckling at my comment. Dr Light quickly shot 3 of his beams at me. They all missed.

"3 strikes and you're out." I said, raising my naginata, and hitting him with the flat of the blade, effectively knocking him out. I ignored the Titan's and walked over to my bike to check the damage. I dissolved my ice naginata, as I didn't need it anymore. "Aw man!" I sighed as I saw my bike. "I built this thing from scratch! The engine's destroyed, the brake lines are cut, and the fuel tank has a giant hole in it! That's just great. Nicely done, Lightswitch." I heard a snicker behind me. I turned around and saw the Titan's. Beastboy was laughing at my name for Dr Light. I smiled at the Titan's.

"Hey there." I said kindly. _"I gotta keep up the normal guy look."_ I thought to myself. Robin walked up to me. He smiled. "Hey. I'm Robin" He extended his hand. I smiled back and shook his hand. "You don't say!" I said with mock excitement. The Titan's all chuckled at my sarcasm; even Raven had a small smirk on her kissable lips. _"Whoa! Where did that come from?"_ I said to myself in my head, as that weird thought came into my mind.

"Dude! That was awesome! What you did to Dr Light!" he said in excitement. "You were like, hiya! With your icy sword stick, and Dr light was all, aaaah!" he made hand signs and weird faces as he spoke. "Uhh, thanks?" I said as he finished his little performance. Robin shook his head and looked at me. "Ignore him." he told me. I nodded. All of a sudden, Starfire flew up to me.

"Please, I must know: Whatisyourname? Whatisyourfavouritecolour? Howoldareyou? Wheredoyoucomefrom? Doyouwishtobemyfriend?" she spoke faster than Dani high on sugar! Fortunately, my photographic memory picked up on everything she said. "My name is Alaric, but you can call me Ric, my favourite colour is black or a really dark blue, I'm 17, I came from Wisconsin and I don't see any reason why not." The Titans looked surprised at the fact that I was able to understand her.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

This guy, Ric, he said his name was, just took down Dr Light in less than a minute, and was able to pick up what Star said. To say that I was surprised was an understatement. When Star heard his final answer, she did what we all knew she would do; she pulled him into a bear-hug. I facepalmed at this. "Glorious! Nice to meet you, new friend Ric!" She squealed. Ric started to go a little blue in the face. Though, I don't know if it was from the lack of oxygen or if it was a blush that turned blue due to his cryokinesis. The look on his face suggested the former.

"Hey, Starfire?" He wheezed out. "I have personal space issues, and I do enjoy breathing. So, would you mind letting go?" Starfire immediately let go of him, and I got a good look at him. He was wearing black jeans, a dark grey T-shirt, and black combat boots. His hair was brown, and his eyes were grey. His hair covered his left eye. "Thank you Starfire." He said as he wiped his hair out of his face. We all gasped. He looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Cyborg spoke up. "Yo man! How did that happen!?" He half yelled pointing at his left eye. "Oh, this? I was in the vicinity of an explosion 4 years ago. A piece of shrapnel flew by, and cut my face." He explained. That scar looked so deep. It's surprising he wasn't blind in that eye. He actually looked hot with that scar. _"Whoa! Where did that come from?"_ I said to myself in my head, as that weird thought came into my mind. **(A/N: Déjà vu anybody? :P)** "Wow." Cyborg replied. "That's rough." Ric just shrugged. "Not really. I kind of like it anyway." Cyborg and Robin looked at each other. Then just shrugged and looked at Ric.

"Cool powers you got there, Ric. How did you get them?" Robin asked. I must admit, I was curious about this as well. "My parents were scientists. They were trying to create a jet engine that would run on liquid nitrogen." He explained. "My father asked me for help. His hands were full, with soldering something on the engine, and while he was doing that, he told me to tighten the bolts that were on the other side of the engine. I grabbed a wrench, and did as he said. Something happened, I'm not sure what exactly, but it resulted in the engine exploding." We all gasped. He continued, "My whole body was covered in liquid nitrogen, and I fell back onto a canister of uranium that my father was saving for a later experiment. The results were the powers you see today." He finished.

"Wow." Robin said. "Can you do anything else?" He asked. Ric smirked at him, and then looked at me. He walked up to me. "I see you're injured." He said to me. I looked down, and saw a nasty cut on my arm. _"How did I not notice this?"_ I thought to myself. He suddenly took my hand. I felt a blush crawl onto my face. His other hand started to glow an icy blue, and he placed it on the cut. It felt nice, relieving, in a way. He removed his hand, and the cut was gone. He smirked at our expressions.

 **Danny P.O.V.**

Their reactions were priceless. I had to fight the urge to laugh. I managed to stop at a smirk. The story I gave them was a load of crap, of course, and Raven was empath, but I had telepathic powers as well, allowing me to lie to those who can sense lies, like Raven.

"Thanks." Raven muttered to me. She thought I didn't see her blush. She was wrong. I turned to rest of the Titan's. "It has been nice meeting you guys. But I should go. See ya!" I said turning around and walking away, not wanting them to connect me to Red X.

"Hey Ric! Wait!" I heard Robin call. I turned around. He pulled out a communicator, and tossed it to me. "We're always looking for new members." He smiled, as he walked closer. "Consider yourself an honorary Titan." he said. I was surprised to say the least. _"Why would he do this? He barely knows me. Maybe he just wants to keep an eye on me, see if I'm a threat. Well, I am, but he doesn't know that."_ I tossed the communicator back.

"Thanks, but I'm not the hero type. Besides, I've got family here that I need to take care of. I hope you understand." I replied. Robin smiled, and gave the communicator back. "I do. But keep the T-comm anyway. So, if there's trouble, you know who to call." He said. "Ghost busters?" I asked jokingly. The other Titans snickered at my joke. I smiled, and pocketed the communicator, despite the fact that I didn't want to. "See ya around Titans" I said with a wink and a 2 fingered salute. I grabbed the groceries and book out of my bike's compartment, which had somehow survived the blast. A tow truck appeared, and asked me if I wanted him to take it to the junk yard. I looked at my masterpiece sadly, and said yes. He took my old bike on his truck, and drove away.

"I can always build another one." I said out loud with a smile. "I have the parts back home anyway." Nobody replied, as the Titans were long gone, except for one. I headed home, knowing that Raven was following me. _"Robin probably told her to follow me, to see if I'm a threat. Good thing I keep all of my Red X stuff hidden."_ I thought to myself. _"And that Danielle is at a friend's house. I don't want to have to explain the whole '17-year-old Dad' thing, even though, mentally, I'm 22."_

 **A/N: OK, Danny and Raven are alone. Get ready for a little bit of minor fluff in the next chapter!**

 **Also, I've got 2 ideas for my next story:**

 **Danny dies and becomes a full ghost. He lives with Clockwork as his apprentice and performs missions throughout the timeline. One day, Clockwork sends Danny to Amity Park on a mission as a new student at Casper High, Daniel Eidolon. Danny gets close to his friends again, and senses his old feelings for Sam awakening again.**

 **Another DP/TT crossover. After being betrayed by his friends and family, Danny runs away from Amity Park. He meets up with Terra who has trouble controlling her earth powers. They decide to travel together and slowly end up becoming more than friends.**

 **I'll put a poll on my profile. You have one week to vote! Also, Danny and Robin will not be brothers in this Fanfic. The people have spoken.**

 **BrxkenArrow**


	7. Books And Pizza

**Raven P.O.V.**

"See ya around Titan's" Ric said to us with a wink and a 2 fingered salute, and walked away, after grabbing his stuff from his destroyed bike. The Titan's and I started to head back home when Robin put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, confused. "Could you keep an eye on him for me? There's something about him that just seems familiar." He said to me with a suspicious look. "That 2 fingered salute, is was the same salute that Red X gave me the day he stole the scanner." I had to admit, that was somewhat suspicious. Then, something clicked. "Robin, Red X was a telekinetic. Ric is a cryokinetic. Not to mention Red X's hands glowed green, Ric's glowed blue. I don't think they're connected." I told him. "I see, but, please, for my own peace of mind?" He asked. I sighed. "Fine, but I'm not happy about having to be a babysitter for some meta-human you're suspicious of." I told him with a slight glare. He nodded and I took off after Ric. He was talking to a guy driving a tow truck, who took his bike away, most likely to the scrap yard.

"I can always build another one." He said out loud with a small smile. "I have the parts back home anyway." He started walking, me following closely behind, transparent, so he couldn't see me. The walk to his house last 45 minutes at least. He stopped at a larger than normal house. It was 2 stories high, and looked to have at least 4 bedrooms. He entered and closed the door, locking it. I phased through. "OK, so I'm having a guest for dinner tonight, so what should I make?" He said to himself. After a moment of thought, he spoke again. "Everybody likes pizza, and I have some leftover dough in the freezer. Plenty for 2 pizzas." He said out loud. _"Who is he having over?"_ I wondered. _"A date, perhaps?"_ For some reason, I was a bit irritated at that thought.

"First thing is first though," he said to himself. "I'm now lacking in any mode of transportation." He walked towards a door, and opened it, revealing his garage. "I have the parts to make a new bike, but that can take weeks, unless," He walked over to the corner, moving some stuff away. "Bingo!" he raised his voice in happiness. He pulled what looked like an old, broken motorcycle. "My old store-bought bike!" he exclaimed happily. "I can just replace the broken parts with the spare parts, and I'll have a vehicle again. Shouldn't take more than 6 or 7 hours to get it in the same condition my old was in, before it was destroyed, and it's only 10am now, don't have to cook till 6pm."

He took off his shirt, and got to work. I couldn't help blushing. He was muscular, but not overly so. In very good shape, but so much so that it looked unattractive. All in all, he was a very attractive guy. I felt my heart start to beat faster, and my breathing as well _._ I instinctively started rubbing my legs together and my hand snaked it's way up to my left breast. " _What the hell?!"_ I exclaimed in my head as I realized what was happening and quickly removed my hand from my body. _"Why is seeing him working on a motorcycle making me hot?!"_ I yelled to myself in my head. I couldn't think of any reason why I'd be turned on by this.

This went on for a few hours. My arousal died down a little after a little bit of time. He seemed to really know what he was doing. He took the parts that were useless off the broken bike, and replaced them. He had power tools to work with, but no regular tools. I wondered why that was, until he made a wrench out his ice. _"Clever idea."_ I praised him in my head. After some time, he was finally finished. "Wow, not bad work if I do say so myself." He wasn't wrong. That bike looked better than anything you could buy at a store. "I should probably take a shower before I start cooking."

" _Indeed."_ I thought to myself. _"You're covered in oil and dirt."_ He went into the bathroom, and started to run a shower. At this point, I decided to look around a little bit, make sure he isn't a threat. I was impressed to see a Master's degree in engineering hung up on his wall. To my surprise, he had a lot of books, probably more than I do. They were mostly about engineering, but there were a lot of gothic novels as well. There were some books about magic. Some books that I'd read before too. I looked at one of them; it was about familiars, and how to summon them. _"How did he get this?"_ I wondered.

I heard a small meow behind me, and turned around. Staring straight at the space I occupied, was a black cat with amethyst eyes. The cat seemed to be able to see me, even when I was transparent. _"Can the cat see me? I'm transparent right now. Maybe its animal instincts are telling it, her, I'm here."_ I thought to myself.

I put the book back where I found it when I heard Ric approaching. He was now clean, wearing black jeans and a red sleeveless shirt, showing off his muscled arms, and no shoes. He went to the kitchen, and opened his freezer. He pulled out a ball of pizza dough wrapped in plastic. He set his oven rather low, and waited for it to heat up. When it did, he unwrapped the dough, and placed it on a tray, and into the oven, setting the oven timer. He pulled out some bacon from the fridge, and fried it.

The timer went off about a half hour later, and he pulled the tray out, and set the oven higher. He rolled the now defrosted dough into 2 circles, and rubbed tomato paste on them. He grated some mozzarella cheese, and abundantly sprinkled it onto the bases. He placed the bacon on the pizzas, with some parsley and garlic, and placed the pizzas in the oven once it was hot enough. 20 minutes later, there were 2 pizzas on the dining room table. My stomach grumbled at the wonderful smell.

Ric chuckled. _"Did he hear my stomach?"_ I wondered with a small blush of embarrassment. "You can come out now, Raven. Dinner is ready." He said he sat down. This caught me by surprise. I dropped my transparency, sat down and ate. The pizza was better than anything I ever at the Pizza Place the Titan's and I usually go to. Dinner passed by in an awkward silence. We were both finished when I decided to break the ice, pun not intended. "Thanks. That was a good pizza." He smiled at me. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He walked over to the kitchen, and washed the plates.

When he was done sat down on the couch and looked at me. "Robin obviously sent you because he thinks I might be a threat. Your analysis on that theory is?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "You don't seem to be dangerous. Mind if I ask you something?" I responded. "Shoot." He said back. "Do you have magical powers? I saw all your books. They're real magic books."I asked. He looked confused. "I do not. Those books are just something a friend gave me. I didn't know they were real." He looked at his watch. "It's late." He said. "You can take my bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch." I nodded. "Thank you'' I responded simply.

He led me to his room, and I was relieved to see no stains on the sheets. I undid my cloak, and took off my boots. I got under the blankets and inhaled the scent on the sheets. It smelt like a fresh winter's morning. _"This must be his scent."_ I thought to myself as sleep took me over.

 **Danny P.O.V.**

I lied to Raven when I said I don't have magic. As I sat down on the couch, I started thinking about my magical powers. As I fell asleep, I dreamt of the time I spent training my magic.

~ _Flashback Start~_

 _I'd been travelling for some time now, about 22 months. I couldn't stay in Amity Park. Too many painful memories were there. I've been responding to assassination contracts along the way, making a lot of money in the process. Right now though, I was just on my way to the next city._

 _I was walking on the side of the highway, not a single car to be seen. It was quiet, and I liked that. At least, it was quiet, until my ghost sense went off. I growled in frustration. "Is it too much to ask that I be left alone?" I yelled to the ghostly presence. It was Skulker. "Yes, it is Ghost Child. You are a valuable prize, and I will not stop hunting you until I have your pelt on my wall!" Skulker yelled and shot a missile at me._ _I jumped out of the way, and shot an ectobeam at him. I didn't even bother to transform. We fought for about 10 minutes, before things got ugly. "Why do you fight, Whelp?" Skulker asked with a taunting smirk. "Your family is dead; you have nothing to fight for! Just let me kill you, and end your worthless existence." That did it. I snapped._

" _Shut, Up!" I yelled and shot an ectobeam at him, only it wasn't an ectobeam, it was pure white. The beam hit Skulker, and he faded from existence. I looked at my hand, which was glowing white. "New ghost power?" I asked myself. "Incorrect, Daniel." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Clockwork. "Hello Clockwork. If this isn't a ghost power, what is it?" Clockwork smiled. "It is a power that comes from your human half; magic. A power no ghost in existence has." He replied. My jaw dropped. "Magic?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yes, Daniel, you are descendant of a great magical bloodline. For reasons unknown, even to me, the magic in your heritage did not show within anybody in your family, but you. Even if you had not gotten ghost powers, you would still be a sorcerer. An immensely powerful one at that." I looked at my hand, and then to Clockwork. "Could you teach me how to use it? You know everything, surely you can teach me, even if you can't use it yourself." He shook his head. "I cannot, Daniel, I am sorry, but I can send you to place that can." He told me, as he opened a time portal._

" _This portal leads to a castle where a sorcerer named Serad of Nol lives, 1000 years in the past. He offers his teachings and knowledge of light magic to anyone who can prove themselves worthy of using his vast knowledge. If you wish to learn dark magic, he will not be able to help you." Clockwork explained. I nodded. He handed me a bag. I took it and swung it over my shoulders. "That satchel has an outfit that will help you blend in to that time. Your name, whilst in that era, will be Rorek. Understood?" I nodded in response, and walked through the portal._

 _I changed into the outfit Clockwork gave me. It consisted of steel boots, steel gauntlets, a steel cuirass with an R in the middle of the chest area, and a full body leather piece that was rather warm in the snowy terrain. My favourite part was the long black scarf that doubled as a mask that covered my mouth and nose. I walked over to the castle, and knocked the door knocker. The double doors flew open. No one was there. I cautiously entered._

 _As I was walking, a voice spoke to me. "Greetings traveller," It said. It definitely a man and he sounded British. "State your name and business here." I took a deep breath to calm down. "My name is Rorek, and I have come to request training from Master Serad." I said as calmly as I could. Out of the shadows, a man, about 25 years old, emerged. He had short white hair, sky blue eyes, with wide slits as pupils, and was wearing a monk's robes. "You wish to learn from me?" he asked. "Surely, you know you need to prove your worth." I nodded. "I'll do what it takes to prove myself." I told him._

 _He sighed. "Let me guess, you're the most skilled sorcerer in your town, and you think you deserve more knowledge?" "Actually, truth be told, I've traveled the land almost 2 years. My magical prowess is next to nothing, as I only recently discovered my magical powers." This surprised the man. "How old are you son?" he asked me. "I am a few days from 16 years of age." I responded. "16 years of age, and only now your powers show? That is unusual." I nodded. "I am aware of this." I looked down in sadness. "You said I had to prove my worth. But the honest truth is that I don't know if I am worthy. This power could have helped me save my family from death, but it only surfaced days ago. If I could not save my family, am I worthy of this power?" I asked him, holding up my hand and igniting the white glow. Serad looked at me. "I do not know child. Let us find out together how worthy you are." I looked at him. "I will train you" He told me._

 **To be Continued.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Rorek's Training

**Danny P.O.V.**

 _~Timeskip – six months~_

 _I had progressed greatly in the past six months. Today, my Master was teaching me a spell that would give a normal weapon all the powers of a holy sword, for one, single strike. I held the dagger that Master gave me as a birthday present in my right hand._

" _Concentrate, Rorek." Master told me. I closed my eyes, and channelled my magical energy through my body. I chanted, "Brakdan Anweal Deffeluek!" My eyes flashed orange for a second as the dagger glowed with a bright golden light. Master's eyes widened. "Is something wrong Master?" I asked concerned. He shook his. "Not at all Rorek, I am merely surprised. It took me a year to master that spell, and you just succeeded on your first try, with all the grace of a master. You may very well be the most powerful sorcerer I have seen, most likely more powerful than I. Well done Rorek." I couldn't help but blush at the praise. "Thank you Master." I said._

 _~Another six month timeskip~_

 _Master and I were meditating outside. I was attempting to create my own chant, the first thing I failed at, but I felt that today I would succeed. A unique chant allows one to do things outside of regular spells, and can only be used properly by the creator. I looked deep within myself, and felt the words leave my mouth, "Necronom Hezbereth Mortix!" The usual orange flash in my eyes came as a white light emerged from cracks that formed in front of me. The ground crumbled leaving a gaping hole in front of my Master and me. My Master looked me. "Sorry." I muttered. "Do not apologise, Rorek. You succeeded in creating a chant, a feat not accomplished by many. Controlling it however, is another matter." I nodded and stood up. "I would like to sleep now Master. Is that alright?" He nodded, and went to my quarters._

 _When I entered, I looked in my mirror. My hair was now well past my shoulders, and my pupils narrowed a little bit. Master says it's a sign my growing power. I fell into bed, and allowed the darkness to take over my vision._

 _~Yet another timeskip, 8 months this time~_

 _A lot has happened recently. My light magical powers reached their peak, and I was named the most powerful sorcerer in history. I wasn't sure if I wanted to learn dark magic, but something at the back of my mind was telling I would have to some day._

 _Master and I were on a mission together. A dragon named Malchior was destroying towns, demanding a duel with Serad. Apparently, Malchior had a grudge against my Master. Malchior was Serad's previous apprentice, but Serad refused to teach Malchior how to use sacrificial magic. So, Malchior searched for a way to learn it on his own. When he tried a sacrificial spell, something went wrong, and he sacrificed his humanity for the form of a dragon._

 _Master and I both knew he would not stop until he was defeated, so we decided to face him. We found him in a wide field waiting for us. He saw us and gave us a creepy grin. "You have finally heard my call Serad. I was beginning to think I would have to destroy your castle to get to you." He looked at me. "Who's this? A half-baked sorcerer whom you thought could help you defeat me?" He taunted. I gritted my teeth. This guy was as infuriating as Aragon. "I will be facing you myself, Malchior." Master said, catching me by surprise. "What? Master, no! Let me help you!" Master shook his head. "No Rorek. He is my mistake. I must take care of him." I tried to argue, but Master ordered me to leave him to his fight. I reluctantly surrendered the argument._

" _Let the battle begin!" Malchior yelled, and charged. The fight was intense. Master threw spell, after spell at the lizard, but they did not affect him. He wouldn't win like this. I needed to help him, but, against my better judgement, I did not, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. As Master dodged a fireball, Malchior shot out his tongue, and it pierced Master's Chest. "MASTER!" I cried as he fell to the ground._

 _Malchior smiled at his victory. "Say your goodbyes, Rorek, for your master has little time left." With that, Malchior extended his wings, and flew away. I held my master in my arms, crying. "Master! Stay with me, please!" I screamed. He looked me with a small smile. "Rorek, I have one last gift for you before I go." He breathed. He help up his right hand, a small white orb of light emerged from his palm. "Take it." He told me. I nodded, tears still pouring out. As I grabbed it, the orb sank into my palm and I felt a sudden rush of power running through me. All of a sudden, my morph rings appeared, but they were sky blue. They separated. My outfit stayed the same, but my appearance changed. My black hair turned white, my ocean blue eyes turned sky blue with semi wide slits for pupils, and my skin developed a slight grey hint. For some reason, the scar over my left eye vanished in my new form._

" _Go now, Rorek of Nol, to Malchior's Castle. Do what I could not. Defeat the Dread Dragon Malchior. Honour our name, Brother." He said with his final breath. I took a vow that day. "I promise Master Serad, I will not rest until Malchior is defeated, and I will not let the name of Nol be defeated." I set Master in the middle of the field, on a large, flat rock. "Fersmatose Incendia" I chanted and Master's body set alight after the orange flash in my eyes faded. I grabbed my satchel and headed for Malchior's Castle. "You will be avenged, Brother. I swear it." I swore._

 _~One last timeskip of four months~_

 _There I was, face to face with the monster that killed the man I thought of as an older brother. My long white hair and scarf were waving in the wind, both of my hands glowing with white, magical energy. Malchior breathed a large string of fire towards me, which I easily blocked with shield of white energy. The fire dissipated, and I put my hands together, forming a ball of energy, and shot it towards Malchior. The foul beast roared in pain as white lightning surround his body. He shook it off and shot more fire at me, which I dodged, landing on top of a pillar sending another blast towards Malchior, which he blocked with his wing. He swung his tail, destroying the pillar I was standing on, knocking me onto the ground. I got up and ignited my hands with white energy. Looking into the dragon's eyes, I chanted, "Necronom Hezbereth Mortix!" my eyes flashed orange as the ground beneath the castle crumbled, making the castle fall down the cliff, with Malchior still inside._

 _And so it came to pass that I, Rorek of Nol, did lay siege to the Dread Dragon Malchior. Or so I thought. It seemed that the power of Malchior was greater than my magic could destroy. He grabbed me with his tail, and as the foul beast struck, I summoned the forces of my enchanted book. "Aldruon Elenthranel Vosolen Lirusnor!"_ _I chanted, and with a curse more ancient than foul Malchior himself, I trapped the beast within the pages, never to be released._

 _I fell to my knees in exhaustion, the book in my hands. In front of me, a time portal opened. Clockwork emerged from the portal. "It is time to go home Daniel." I nodded and stood up following Clockwork into the portal. I gave him the book. Not long after, I bought a house in Jump City, and Clockwork brought Danielle to me._

 _~Flashback End~_

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7am. I got up and peeked into my room. Raven was still asleep. I closed the door and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed four eggs, and proceeded to fry them. After the eggs were done, I made some toast, and placed each egg on a slice and then two slices on each of the two plates I got out. I cooked some bacon real quick, and split it between the two plates. At that moment, Raven walked into the living room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I greeted. She blushed slightly. "Morning." She responded. "Eggs and bacon?" I offered her. She nodded and took the plate gratefully. I got out mugs, and filled each with herbal tea. When I placed it in front of her, she looked at me with a surprised look. "You drink herbal tea?" she asked. I nodded. "I love the stuff." She nodded in agreement. "Me too." She replied. Breakfast went by rather quietly, just without the awkwardness from last night.

As she finished, I took her plate, while she finished her tea. When she was done, she brought the mug to the kitchen, and saw me washing the plates. "Thank you. That was very nice tea. And the breakfast was good too. You're a good cook." She said. I took the mug and proceeded to wash it. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smiled at her. She gave a small smile back. At that point, her communicator went off.

She reached into her cloak and took out the T-comm. "What is it?" she asked as she opened it. Robin responded. "It's Cyborg. He's got some kind of virus in his system. He's going haywire." Raven nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." She replied **(A/N: I don't want to write out the whole episode, so if you wanna know what this is about, go watch Episode 30.)** She looked at me. "Thank you for your hospitality. I appreciate it." I smiled. "Anytime Raven." She gave a small smile. "See you again." She said and teleported to the Tower. I went over to my desk and pulled the Book of Scath out of the drawer. I opened it to see a picture of Raven, with four red eyes, and magical runes all over her body. "Indeed Raven." I said to the air. "We'll meet again soon enough." A smirk crawled onto my face.

 **Raven P.O.V. – A few hours later**

Cyborg was a nightmare with that virus. He kept on going on about weird foods, and was eating every piece of machinery in sight. Gizmo and Beastboy managed to cure him before he did any serious damage though. When we arrived at the tower, Robin brought Ric up.

"What did you think of Ric?" he asked. "He's a genius." I responded. "I saw a diploma on his wall. He has a Master's Degree in Engineering, which he appears to have gotten at about 16." Robin looked impressed. "Wow." He said simply. "Other than that, and his cryokinesis, he seems to be a normal guy." Robin nodded, satisfied with my answer.

I went straight to my room, and started to meditate, trying desperately to keep the images of a shirtless Ric out of my mind. I failed miserably. I decided to read a book instead. My book of choice was about a sorcerer who was fighting a dragon who killed his master.

 **A/N: OK, next chapter, first lemon! Not a Danny and Raven lemon though. And, you 2 days to vote for my next story. Vote now!**


	9. One Night Stand

**Danny P.O.V.**

It's been a few hours since Raven left. I just arrived back at my house from a mission for Father. I had to go to The Titanic and make sure it crashed into an iceberg. There weren't any big enough, so I made one in its course. I didn't want to, but if I didn't, worse things would have happened.

I was lying down on my couch reading an old gothic novel, but quickly got bored. I decided to go to the Cobweb to get some coffee, and then go to the park for some fresh air and quiet time. It was a good ride. My new bike worked like a charm. I arrived at the Cobweb to see Ember in front playing her song Remember. She didn't seem to be using it to control people, so I didn't interfere. Everyone applauded as she concluded the song. "You will remember my name…" she finished. "Thank you very much!" she said to her audience. "I will sing another song in 10 minutes, after I have some of the coffee made here." She announced and went to the barista, who was not Risa for today. I decided to approach her.

"So, what is the Ghost Zone's local rocker girl doing here?" I asked her from behind. "Dipstick?" she asked in horror. "I'm not doing anything! I'm just playing and singing, I-" I cut her off by holding my hand up. "I am aware that you are just singing, not using your powers. My question is, why here?" I said to her. She calmed down. "I'm just popping from place to place singing as I go. I came in here, and they saw my guitar and asked me to play." She explained. "And we were not disappointed." The barista said coming over with 2 coffees. "On the house." He said as he handed them to Ember and I. "Thank you very much." Ember and I thanked him and went to sit.

"So what're you doing here?" she asked me. "I've been a bit stressed recently, so I came here to get some coffee and head to the park for some peace and quiet." I explained as I sipped the coffee. "Well, don't let me keep you." Ember responded. I smiled. "Nah, I wanna see you sing your next song." She looked at me confused. "I always thought your music was good, but those thoughts just didn't matter when you were controlling people with it." I explained, seeing her confused look. "Do you wanna perform with me?" she offered. I was surprised, but accepted her offer. I learned how to play the guitar and flute some time ago. We finished our coffee, and went to the stage.

"This is my friend. He and I have known each other for a few years." She announced and handed me an electric guitar. "My name is Alaric, but you can call me Ric." I said to the audience. Ember looked at me, wondering about the name, but shrugged it off. She and I got into position. "Ric and I will be singing a song together, and then we'll be leaving." She announced and we started playing Demons by Imagine Dragons.

( **Demons** – Ember |  Demons– Danny | **Demons** \- Both)

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

 **I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide**

 **No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide**

 **At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl**

 **So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made**

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

 **When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide**

 **They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
**  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

 **When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide**

As we finished the song, the audience applauded like there was no tomorrow, and I walked out of that store with at least 10 girl's numbers in my pocket. "Wasn't that fun?" Ember asked with a smile. "Who knew you could play and sing like that Baby Pop." Ember complimented. I smiled. "Yeah it was fun. Thanks for that Ember, I really feel better." I said to her. She smiled at me. "No problem Dipstick." She replied.

"You have a way back to the zone?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No. That's why I'm travelling. To find a portal." She explained. "Well in that case," I grabbed her hand and teleported her to my house. "What was that about?" she asked. "You gonna strip me down naked and ravage me like a wild rabbit in mating season?" She asked jokingly with her arms covering her chest in self defense. I laughed. "No, I'm about to create a portal." I explained. She deflated a little. "Truth be told, I wouldn't have put up much of a fight." She admitted with a blush. I blushed too. "Please stop talking." I said as I held my hand up and started making a portal.

Out of nowhere, Ember wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed her breasts into my back. "You know Dipstick," she whispered into my ear. "That little joke has gotten me quite hot and bothered. Not to mention, I haven't had sex in over a year." She said in a seductive tone. I could feel her soft breasts pressing against my back, with her nipples a little hard, poking into my back. "You gonna fix that?" she asked and turned me around, pushing me onto the couch. She sat on my lap and pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't stop myself from kissing back. I eventually surrendered what little resistance I had mustered and went along with what she wanted.

 **Lemon Start**

I snaked my hands up Ember's hips and squeezed her ass, making her moan into my mouth. I placed my left hand on her breast and squeezed again, causing her to moan even more. I phased her shirt and bra off to let her C-cups out to breath and placed my mouth over her right nipple, nibbling on it, while my left hand played with her other nipple. "Oh god…" Ember breathed out, with a look of pure pleasure on her face. _"She must really be enjoying this."_ I thought to myself as I took things a step further.

I slowly slid my right hand into her jeans. "Enjoying this are we?" I asked her as I rubbed her wet slit. "You're really wet." I said suggestively and pulled my hand out, showing her the liquid on my fingers. She looked at it and then back at me. "Don't stop." She managed to get out before kissing me again. I obliged her request and continued to rub her womanhood. After a few minutes I started pumping 2 fingers in and out of her, causing her to moan continuously. "Oh God, so… good…" she said as she let out more moans of pleasure. I sped up my efforts a little. "Danny… I'm… Gonna…" She could barely speak. I immediately stopped. "No…" she groaned in disappointment.

I smirked and pushed her to the couch so that she was on her back. I took my shirt off and then phased her jeans off. All she had on now was her knee high boots, a pair of black panties and her shoulder length gloves. I smirked evilly and went straight to her special place. I moved her panties to the side and nibbled on her clitoris, making her gasp in surprise. As my tongue explored all of her sweetspot, her hands were gripping my hair. "Oh… Danny… More…" was all she could get out. I did as she asked and slipped my tongue inside her. "Aaaah! Cumming!" she yelled as the pleasure of an orgasm overtook her.

I looked at her with a sly grin, and she returned the look. She grabbed me and put me in a sitting up position. "My turn Baby Pop." She said seductively and phased my jeans off. She gasped when she pulled out my member. "Looks like little Danny isn't very little." She said as she stroked it, making me moan. "8 or 9 inches at least." She continued and placed it in her mouth and bobbed her head. "Ember… that… feels good." I said and I ruffled her long blue hair. She moaned a little, sending vibrations through my member and then sandwiched it in between her breasts. "Oh god… so soft…" I muttered. She purred and licked the tip whenever it appeared between her breasts. "Ember, I'm cumming." I groaned. She sped up her efforts and I came with a grunt, spilling my seed all over her breasts. She cleaned herself up with her finger and got on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I want you." She whispered seductively and lined me up with her entrance. She sank herself down onto me and moaned as I entered her. "Oh god…" I gasped at how tight and wet she was. I put my hands on her ass and she started to bounce on me. "Ember!" I moaned out. "That's right Baby Pop, say my name!" she moaned and I started to thrust. I grabbed her by her shoulders and flipped us over. I pulled one of her legs over my shoulder and thrust in more deeply than before. "Oh Fuck!" she cried in pleasure. I felt her walls tighten and sped up my thrusts even more. "I'm gonna cum!" She yelled in ecstasy. "Me too!" I replied in just as much pleasure as her. I was about to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around my waist, and as I continued to thrust, I released inside her, causing her own orgasm.

 **Lemon End**

I pulled out of her and fell down next to her in exhaustion. "That… was amazing." She said between pants. "Indeed." I breathed out. After a few minutes of catching our breaths, we got dressed. "Thanks for today Ember. I really needed it." I said to her. She smiled at me and got up. "If you're ever stressed out Baby Pop, you know where to find me. I died before I finished puberty, so I'm always ready for a good one night stand." She said with a wink. I just laughed a little and created a portal to the ghost zone. "Thanks for the help Baby Pop. See ya around!" she said and jumped into the portal. I closed the portal, and went to make some tea. Something tells me I won't be sleeping very well tonight.

 **A/N: So, my first lemon. Thoughts? Good? Bad? Please review!**

 **Also, a new pole on my profile, please vote! It helps a lot!**


	10. Spellbound

**Danny P.O.V.**

It's been about two months since Raven spent the night at my house. I half expected Robin to call me with the communicator he gave me, but he didn't. Either he recognises that I'm not the hero type or they just haven't had any trouble with the villains lately. Or both, either one works for me.

I was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Danielle sitting on my lap. We were watching her favourite movie; How to Train Your Dragon. I'm not an avid fan of dragons, for obvious reasons, but I cannot deny that it's actually a good movie. As the movie went on, I sensed I presence I had not felt in a long time. My eyes widened. I put Danielle on the seat next to me, and looked out the window. Malchior was flying around the Titan's Tower, shooting fire at it. I gritted my teeth in anger, and turned to Dani.

"Baby Cakes, listen to me." I said to her as I knelt down to her eye level. She faced me with a confused look. "One of Daddy's old enemies is attacking the Titan's. I'm going to go help them. Stay inside, where it's safe." She nodded. "Yes Daddy." She responded, and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Don't get hurt Daddy. I love you." We separated and I looked at her. "I love you too Baby Cakes. I'll be fine, I promise." I stood up and allowed the sky blue morph rings to change me into Rorek. I pulled my mask off my mask, and kissed Dani on the forehead. "Stay safe sweetheart." I said and turned around towards the door.

"Raven, to me." I called out. My familiar emerged from the shadows. "Transform into your tiger form" I ordered her. "Don't want Raven recognising you." She nodded and closed her eyes. Purple flames surrounded her body and she grew to the size of an adolescent horse. When the flames cleared, a black tiger, with white stripes and maroon eyes with slits for pupils stood in her place. In this form her name was Serad, after my magic teacher. Serad was a name for both men and women in that era, so the gender wasn't a problem.

I got on her back, and she flew to the tower. When we got there, Malchior was holding Raven, clad in white, which was strange, who had a hopeless look on her face. The remaining Titans were passed out on the rooftop. I shot a magic blast at Malchior. He dropped Raven, screaming in pain, and looked at me.

"YOU!" he yelled. "You should be dead by now! How are you here?!" Serad landed, and I got off of her. "I am immortal Malchior. Time has no meaning to me." I looked at Raven, who was staring at me, shock evident on her face. I looked back at Malchior with anger burning in my eyes. "You really are evil Malchior. You've always been despicable, but today you reached a new level." I snarled at him. "Playing with the heart of a young maiden is something I will not excuse! Serad, attack!" I yelled. My familiar growled at Malchior and obeyed my command. I walked over to Raven, while Malchior was distracted. I knelt down to her eye level, and picked up my old book.

"Are you going to let him get away with this?" I asked her. "Or are you going to make him pay for what he did to you?" Raven looked at me, then at Malchior, then back at me. I stood up and offered her my hand. She looked at it for a split second, and took it, determination in her eyes. "What do I need to do?" she asked me. I held up the book. "You know the curse?" I asked her. She nodded, knowing what I meant.

I held out the book to her, open, and she placed her hand on the one side, while I held the other. "Serad, return to me." I ordered. Serad looked at me, and flew towards me. She landed behind me. "You may have taught me spells, but I just learned a curse." Raven said to Malchior. She and I held up our free hands, which glowed with white energy. _"_ Aldruon Elenthranel Vosolen Lirusnor!" We chanted in unison. "NOOOO!" Malchior screamed as he was hit with our combined curse and sucked into the book once again. Raven and I fell to our knees, exhausted. Raven's clothes turned back to their original purple and blue colours.

I stood up, and helped her. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

"Are you alright?" Rorek asked me as he helped me up. I nodded in response. "I'm sorry." I told him with my head down in shame. I thought he was going to punish me for releasing his enemy. Boy was I surprised at what he said next. "You do not need to apologise for anything. You did nothing wrong" I looked at him, completely shocked. "What? But I released him! I almost caused thousands to die!" I exclaimed. He just stayed calm. "Did you do it to gain power?" he asked me. "No." I answered truthfully. "Did you do it to cause harm to others?" "No." Also true. "Did you know he was The Dread Dragon?" "No, he told me you were The Dread Dragon." He chuckled at my answer. He asked one last question. "Did you do it because you thought it was the right thing to do?" "Yes" I answered.

It felt like the weight of the entire world just vanished from my shoulders. "Then you have nothing to be sorry for. What was broken has been fixed." He said to me. I nodded in understanding. At that point, the other Titans woke up. Rorek picked up the book, and gave it to me. "I want you to take care of this." He told me. I looked at him, flabbergasted. "I can think of no one better to guard it than you, Raven." I nodded and took the book. He climbed onto the tiger and left me with one last piece of advice. "Raven, even when you think you're alone, you are not. There will always be someone there to look out for you." I nodded. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked him. I could tell he was smirking under his mask. "Count on it." He answered as his tiger took off.

"Ok, who was that guy?" Beastboy asked behind me. Only he would ask such a question at this time. I turned around and faced my friends. "That was Rorek of Nol, the most powerful sorcerer in history." I answered. I turned to the door, and went to my room to meditate, the book clutched tightly in my hands. As I was meditating, I found myself unable to get my mind off of Rorek. There was something so familiar, about him. I just couldn't figure out what it was. It was driving me insane. Eventually, I gave up and went to bed.

 **A/N: Other than the prologue, this is my shortest chapter so far. Next chapter, the Titans meet Dani! Danny's gonna have some explaining to do! Some more fluff in the next chapter!**

 **2 Chapters in one day, a special treat for all of you being so supportive! Thx a ton!**


	11. Frostwire

**Danny P.O.V.**

It's been about a week since I helped the titans. Ugh, the thought of helping those heroes makes me want to puke, but I'm riding my motorcycle right now, on my way to fetch Dani from school, and if I puke, I'll crash. I thought about what to get from the grocery store after I fetched my daughter, but that thought quickly vanished when a figure crashed into me while I was driving. I fell off of my bike with the figure on top of me. I opened my eyes, and saw a girl in a dark blue cloak.

"Raven?" I asked her. She sat up with her eyes closed, putting her one hand on her head, and the other on my stomach. "Ugh, what hit me? And why is the ground so soft?" she asked no one with her eyes still closed. I looked to the side to see the other Titans fighting Plasmus; a villain made of purple goo. "Plasmus hit you, and the ground isn't soft. My stomach on the other hand," She opened her eyes and saw the suggestive position we were in. Her face exploded in a blush and she jumped off of me. "Sorry!" she said quickly. I chuckled at her embarrassment. "Don't apologise, it was out of your control." I said. She nodded, still blushing.

"Uh, guys?" we heard Beastboy call for us. "Little help here?" We turned our heads to see the remaining Titan's struggling to fight Plasmus. Raven and I looked at each other, and nodded. She and I lit our hands up with our respective black and icy blue energy, along with our eyes, and shot at Plasmus. The two beams combined and coated Plasmus in a thick layer of black ice. "Cool." Raven and I said in unison. We looked at each other, and blushed.

"You OK?" I asked turning my head away, still blushing. "You got hit pretty hard." She turned her head away, also still blushing. "I'm fine, but what about you?" she responded. "You're the one I fell on." "I'm fine." I responded. The remaining Titans walked over to us and by that time, we had both controlled our blushing.

"Friend Ric!" Starfire exclaimed. "It is nice to see you again!" Robin walked over. "It is." He said. "If you hadn't come when you did, we would have our hands pretty full with Plasmus right now. Thanks for the hand." I smiled, trying not to gag at the thought of hero-ing again. "Not a problem." I responded. "Although, my motorcycle is destroyed," I said with a sigh. "Again."

Cyborg walked over to my bike and inspected it. He smiled at me. "No problem man." He said to me. "We'll take it back to the Tower and fix it. It's not as bad as last time. It shouldn't take more than an hour's worth of work." He picked it up and walked to his car. "You don't have to." I said. "I don't wanna be an inconvenience." Truth be told, I just didn't want to go with them. "Nah, its cool man," He responded, putting my bike on top of his car, and tying it down. "You've help us out twice now. It's the least we can do." Starfire then added her own two cents. "Yes Friend Ric, allow Cyborg to repair your cycle of motors. We can do the hanging out at the tower while Cyborg does the repairs. We must repay your kindness!" I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I need to fetch something first," I told them. "Just around the corner," Robin smiled. "Sure. You go on ahead while we help Cy finish tying your bike to the car." I nodded and went towards the kindergarten, dreading the Titan's reactions to seeing that I have a daughter. I could try to lie, but Danielle wouldn't understand, and would ultimately end up telling them that I'm her Dad.

I walked into the kindergarten and was greeted by Dani with a hug. She grabbed her backpack, and took my hand as we walked out. As we approached the car, I could see the Titans' eyes widening. _"Here we go."_ I thought. "Titans, this is my daughter, Danielle." I said to the Titans. "Danielle, these are the Teen Titans." I said, after I turned my head to Dani. The Titans' jaws were practically hitting the ground, even Raven's. They stood completely still as Dani walked up to them. She pointed to Robin. "Stoplight." She said, snapping them out of their dazes. She then pointed to Cyborg. "Tinman." Starfire was next. "Ginger." Beastboy. "Green tea."

Raven was next, and the events that followed were, interesting, to say the least. Dani took one look at Raven and froze with wide eyes. Tears started forming in her eyes. "MOMMY!" She yelled as she pounced on Raven, sending them both to the ground, crying into her shoulder. I quickly ran over to them and picked Dani up. "Dani, sweetheart, this is not Mommy." I told her as I put her down. She looked at Raven again and then back at me. "But, she looks like Mommy." She protested wiping her tears away. I smiled sadly. "I know Baby Cakes, I know. But that's not Mommy, look closer." Dani did as I said and then lowered her head in sadness. "Sorry." She muttered to Raven, and ran into my arms. Tears kept pouring out, but she wasn't making a sound.

"Sorry about that. You do look a lot like her mother." I told Raven with a sad smile. "It's OK." Raven said, still getting over the fact that I am a Dad. "Raven, why didn't you tell me he had a kid?" Robin asked. "I didn't know. She wasn't at his house when I went there." She responded. "She was at a sleepover with her friend." I interrupted. "I didn't tell you about her, because I didn't want to explain myself being a 17 year old father." Robin looked at me. "Sorry Ric, but we're gonna have to ask you to do so." Robin told me. I sighed. "Long story short, her mother and I were studying one night, and after getting all the studying done, we started a make-out session which ended with us, uuh," I looked at Dani, who had stopped crying and was standing next to me, "bumping uglies." I said finally. Dani looked at me, confused, but shrugged it off. It was a lie of course; I never touched Sam, even though there were times when I wanted to.

"Why did she react to Friend Raven in that manner?" Starfire asked. I looked at the ground, with a sad expression. "Because Sam, her mother, died in the explosion that gave me this." I said pointing at my scar. Not a lie. The Titans gasped. "And Raven looks a lot like Sam, but there are obvious differences." Raven's eyes widened as I pulled out a picture from my back pocket of Sam and I dancing at the school dance, the day she wore Dora's amulet. "You two look alike, but are very different people, aside from your gothic nature." I told them. "Can we drop this topic?" I asked as I put the picture back in my pocket. We got into the T-car, and drove to the Titan's Tower in complete silence.

When we arrived, Beastboy tried to lighten my mood. "Dude!" he said to me as he handed me a game controller. "You like racing games?" he asked. I shrugged. "I haven't played a video game in four years, I'm not sure how I will do, but sure." Beastboy just looked shocked. "Four years!?" he half yelled. "How can you go four years without playing a video game?" I just shrugged. "I spent most of my time studying for my Master's Degree, and in my free time, I'd read a book, or work on my motorcycle." I told him.

He just shrugged it off. "Whatever, you gonna play or not?" I smirked. "Sure." I answered. 10 minutes later, the screen said Winner: CryoRic. I smiled as Beastboy just looked at the area of the screen that said Loser: BeastDude. He turned his head to me. "Dude! You gotta play Cyborg! CY!" he yelled. "What's up BB? I'm busy with Ric's bike." Cyborg asked coming into the living room. "Daddy beat Green Tea in a car game, and he wants you to play him." Dani explained. Beastboy went over to Cyborg, and pulled him to the couch. "He's the best at racing games I've ever seen!" Cyborg's eyes widened. "A worthy opponent?" he asked dramatically. "Can it be?" I smiled and handed him Beastboy's controller. We restarted the game, and 10 minutes later, the screen said Winner: CryoRic and Loser: MetalMan. Every Titan's jaw dropped and Danielle and I just burst out laughing. After an hour of chatting, Cyborg returned to working on my bike, Beastboy played some more video games, Raven went to the roof to meditate, Dani and Starfire went to do 'the painting of fingernails' and Robin and I decided to spar a little bit.

We went to his training room. "I should warn you Robin," I started as I took a battle stance, "I'm a black belt in 4 different martial arts. I've been training since I was 6." Robin took his battle stance with a smirk. "I've been training under THE Batman, I'll take my chances." I smirked at his sarcasm, and we began. The fight went on for about 10 minutes before I beat him. I made sure to not use the forms and techniques I used as Red X, that way he wouldn't connect me to Red X. "Nicely done." I said as I offered him my hand. He took it with a smile and I helped him up.

We went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I had herbal tea, he had orange juice. I looked around for Raven. She was nowhere in sight. "Where's Raven?" I asked Robin. He shrugged. "Probably still on the roof. She sometimes meditates for hours before coming down." I shrugged and finished my tea. "Yo Ric!" I heard Cyborg call me. "Your bike is done, but you don't have to leave yet. Check what I found." He said holding up an Instamatic. I smiled. _"This is going to be fun."_ I thought.

For about 2 hours we all took pictures. One of Beastboy when he got covered in slime that Cy and I made for a prank, one with Dani and Starfire showing off their nails, one with me beating Robin in an arm wrestle, one with Dani beating Cy and BB at Doomed 2, and many more. Raven was still nowhere to be seen. I went to the roof to see if she was still meditating. She was on the roof, but not meditating. She was looking at the sunset, a forlorn expression on her face.

"You Ok?" I asked her as I stood next to her, genuinely concerned. She turned to look at me, and I could tell she was still upset about Malchior. It wasn't difficult to see that had fallen for the Dread Dragon, and fallen hard at that. Her expression turned from sadness, to surprise. "How can you handle it? I look like your dead girlfriend. Doesn't that hurt?" she asked me. I shook my head. "I came to terms with Sam's death a long time ago. I'll always love her, and she'll always have a special place in my heart, but I can move on."

"But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. So, are you OK?" I asked her again. She looked back at the sunset. "No." she replied. "Boy trouble?" I asked her. She looked at me in surprise. "How did you know?" I gave a small chuckled. "It's written all over your face." I replied. She bought my lie and told me the story. "There was a guy, his name was Malchior, and he used me to get what he was after. Once he got it, he revealed his true colours and the other Titans made him pay with the help of someone else. It still hurts. I knew something was wrong with him, but I ignored that feeling." "Why?" I asked. She sighed and answered. "He made me feel special. He made me feel like I wasn't creepy." A single tear formed in her eye. "Raven, I'm not gonna lie, you're mega creepy." she looked down at the ground. "But," I continued as I cupped her cheeks. "I happen to think creepy looks fantastic on you." Her eyes met mine. "Don't ever let anybody tell you otherwise." I told her as I pressed my lips against hers. Her breath hitched, but after a few seconds she started to kiss me back. Our lips danced as if they were made for each other. After a minute or so, she brushed her tongue over my lips, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. My hands travelled to her waist and hers were running through my shoulder length hair. Our tongues battled for dominance, and I eventually won, which she was not complaining about. We didn't notice a small click go off. Raven became a little bit needier in our heated kiss, but the alarm went off, much to my disappointment, as well as Raven's. "First kiss?" I asked her as we separated. She nodded, blushing heavily. I smiled.

We both went to the Common Room. "What is it?" I asked. "Mumbo Jumbo is robbing a bank." Robin replied, looking at the computer. He turned to me. "You mind helping us?" he asked. "Sure." I replied. "You got an extra mask?" I asked. "Sure. Why?" Robin asked as he pulled out a domino mask from his utility belt, and tossed it to me. I put it on, and pulled my hood up. "It's only by luck that nobody was there the last two times I helped you. I don't need the public seeing what I look like and what I can do." I explained. He nodded in understanding. I turned to Danielle. "Baby Cakes, stay here, Daddy's gonna help the Titans take down a bad guy." I told her. She smiled brightly. "Yes Daddy. Good luck!" She called as the Titans and I went to the T-car. "Don't worry about her Ric." I turned to Cyborg. "The security here is cutting-edge, she'll be safe." He told me. I smiled. "Thanks Cy. And call me Frostwire." I told him. He smiled back. "Cool." He said.

Robin was on his motorcycle while the rest of us were in the T-car. In the car, Cyborg was driving; Beastboy was in the passenger seat, Starfire behind him, me behind Cyborg, and Raven was in between Star and I. She and I were holding hands. I smiled at her. I couldn't believe I had fallen in love with Raven Roth.

 **A/N: What do you think of Danny's codename? Frost for ice powers, wire for engineering. Frostwire!**


	12. The Reveal

**Raven P.O.V.**

I can't believe he kissed me! Me! The dark titan! I couldn't stop thinking about it. It took all of my restraint to not let my powers make something explode. I half succeeded, as some of Starfire's flower pots cracked. It was my first kiss, and it was the most exhilarating feeling I've ever felt. I knew he loved me, and I loved him. It wasn't a trick, like with Malchior, it was real. He held my hand all the way to the bank. I'm sure the others noticed, but they said nothing.

We arrived at the bank to see Mumbo Jumbo standing in the middle of the vault. "And for my next trick, I, The Amazing Mumbo Jumbo, shall make all of your money vanish into thin air! Hocus pocus!" he yelled, as he swung his magician's wand and all the money flew into his hat. "I just love a captive audience." He said as he pulled a quarter out of a hostage's ear. "They may be captive now," Robin said to him. He turned to see us in battle stances. "But you're the one who's getting locked up!" Ric, or Frostwire, finished for him.

"Oh? A new member eh?" Mumbo asked with a sly grin. Frostwire smirked and formed an ice katana. "Call me Frostwire." He answered. "You may not know this, Frostwire, but I'm an escape artist!" he said as he explosive golf balls at us. They bounced everywhere, exploding at random, But were able to dodge them all. Frostwire and Cyborg shot at him, but he just dodged and used a long rope of bandanas to grab Cyborg and throw him into Frostwire and Robin. They all slammed into a pillar as I levitated to dodge the hit. Mumbo took out a deck of cards, and they shot towards Star, pinning her to the ground. Beastboy, as a crocodile, walked over to Mumbo, hissing but Mumbo just muzzled him with more bandanas.

I levitated behind him. "That all you got?" I taunted. He just smirked, and threw a golf ball at me. I used my telekinesis to throw it back at his face. When it collided, and the small amount of smoke cleared, his head was gone with the hat hovering above the area where his head used to be, and one of the captives fainted. His head fell out of the hat, and reattached to his neck. "Alakazam!" he chanted, and three silver rings appeared above me. They dropped, binding me in the process. "Cute trick." I said sarcastically, as my eyes glowed white. "Ready to see some real magic?" My body was covered in black energy. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" The rings broke and I shot black energy at a fallen pillar, and threw it at him. He just teleported before the pillar landed. "Trying to steal the limelight eh?" He asked. "Then I guess I'm gonna have to make you part of the act!" He pointed his wand up. "Mumbo Jumbo!" he chanted, and a tornado appeared. "Raven!" Frostwire yelled. "Ric!" I yelled back. "Dudes!" Beastboy yelled as all of the Titans were sucked into the tornado. The tornado went straight into Mumbo's magic hat, with all of us in it, screaming.

 **Danny P.O.V.**

I woke up on a bed, with female Mumbo jumbo puppet looking straight at me. I freaked for a moment. **(A/N: At least, that's what I would do in this situation. I HATE puppets *shiver*)** "Ah you're awake, Frostwire." The ugly puppet said. "Or should I call you Ric? Or perhaps," cue pause for dramatic effect, "Red X?" My eyes widened. "How?" I asked it. "Easy, we saw the suit under your clothes. You're new, we had to check you for weapons." It said with a smirk. "The devilishly handsome Mumbo Jumbo wants to offer you a deal." I raised my eyebrow. "I'm listening." I told it. "Work with Mumbo to finish off the Titans, and he'll let you go when he's done. It's that simple." I had to fight the urge to laugh. This guy couldn't finish the Titans if he tried. The Box Ghost would have better luck at that! I smirked. "Deal." I told it, or her, whichever you prefer. As the puppet left the room, I took of my civilian clothes, putting the domino mask and Book of Scath in my cape's pockets. I pulled the skull mask over my face, and walked out the room. I followed a puppet to where Mumbo was.

"Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. "Try abracadabra." Mumbo remarked in a whisper. "Abracadabra." Raven sighed in defeat. Her gemstone on her forehead releases a bunch of yellow flowers, filling up the cage. Mumbo took one and made the flower spray water all over Raven, washing the flowers away. He burst out laughing. "That gag never gets old!" he said between laughs.

"Quit being an ass Mumbo." I said, coming up behind him. "Red X?" Raven asked, shocked by my appearance. "What are you doing here?" She was really confused. "Ah Red X, nice of you to join us," Mumbo said with fake manners. "Or should I call you Ric?" he asked. Raven's eyes widened. "Ric?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes. I looked away from her. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. "Is it you, Ric?"I didn't move or make a sound. "Why don't you take the mask off for my lovely assistant?" Mumbo asked ripping off my mask. I glared at him, my eyes glowing an angry, icy blue. Raven now had tears streaming down her face.

"How could you?" she asked with pain in her voice. The glow in my eyes died. "I'm sorry Raven; I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going tell you myself in time." Raven just turned her back on me. I didn't do anything about it. I just sat down as Mumbo sang an annoying song to his puppet audience. I was thankful that I didn't have to be a part of that ridiculous song about controlling fate. When the song was over I went backstage to watch the Titans. I saw 5 cages, with the Titans in them, having been turned into animals. Cyborg was a half metal bear, Starfire was a tiger, Robin was a chimp, Raven was a rabbit, and Beastboy was… a lamp? I sat down, not bothering to put my mask back on.

I just sat out of their sight, not wanting Raven to lose control of her anger, and ruining my plans to get them out of here. "We have to stop him before the finale." Robin said. "Otherwise, it's curtains for us." Starfire made a suggestion. "Perhaps we can work together to find a way to defeat the Mumbo of Jumbos?" What I heard next broke my heart. "It's hopeless." Raven's voice said. "Our powers are gone, we've been turned into furry creatures and a lamp, Ric is Red X, and he's working with Mumbo. It's pointless to try." I couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth.

"Wait, Ric is Red X?" Robin asked, completely shocked. Beastboy morphed into a telephone and rang. "Dudes that's crazy!" he yelled "Ric's one of the greatest guys I've ever met! He's kind, smart, a father, and he's helped us with our enemies! Have you seen the way he looks at Dani? There's no way someone with so much love in his eyes could be Red X _!" "Glad to see you think so highly of me BB."_ I mused. "I wouldn't have believed it either if I didn't see it with my own two eyes." Raven said with pain evident in her tone. "You loved him, did you not Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. "I did Star, but I will never fall in love again. It's always with the wrong person." I hoped those thoughts would disappear when I got them out of here. I really wanted to be with Raven.

"You'll just have to find someone who's right for you then." I said, making myself known. "Ric?" Robin asked. "No, this must be a trick by Mumbo." He said. I sighed and held up my left hand as my eyes glowed icy blue. A small ice crystal formed in my palm. My eyes switched to a neon green as my right hand glowed the same colour, along with some paint cans. I pulled them towards Robin with my telekinesis. Robin just looked flabbergasted. I didn't say anything. I just sat down, not wanting to make eye contact with any of them.

All of a sudden, a hook descended, and Cyborg's cage was lifted. "I'm the opening act." He said, dreading what was to come. I heard cheers and laughs coming from above. "Perhaps we could sneak up behind the Mumbo, and-" her sentence was cut off by Beastboy turning into a typewriter, and typing a message. Robin tore the message off. "Mumbo's got eyes on the back of his hat." He read aloud. "Beastboy's right." He said before he was lifted, and Cyborg was lowered, looking exhausted. "Think of anything?" He asked, still panting.

"You just need to outdo him." I said speaking for the first time in a little while. "What do you mean?" Raven hissed at me. "Fight fire, with fire." I told her as I walked up and knelt by her cage. I looked straight into her eyes. She was giving me a cold glare. "You're a smart girl Raven. That's one of the countless reasons I fell for you. I know you can figure this out." I stood up and walked to the side of the stage. Starfire's act passed, as well as Beastboy's. When Raven came up, she didn't resist at all. She just let Mumbo put her in one of those trick boxes that make it look like you cut someone into pieces. Her act was over fairly quickly. Mumbo put her back into her cage, and gave her to me. I walked back to where the other Titan's were.

"Thank you!" Mumbo yelled to his audience. "After a five minute break, I'll be back for the grand finale!" I laid Raven's cage back where it was. I used my finger to lift her chin to me. "Don't forget what I said." I told her she just bit my hand and turned around. I pulled out a red x shuriken, and pretended to drop it by the paint cans I moved earlier. I walked out of the room, and went to the back row of the audience, sitting down.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

The pain I felt from Malchior's betrayel returned tenfold. I thought he loved me, but he was just like Malchior. I could stop thinking about that riddle he gave me. 'Fight fire with fire.' What does that mean? I looked over at the paint he moved, and a red x shuriken, and it all clicked.

"Robin, can you reach those paint cans with your tail?" I asked. He looked at the paint and gave a fanged grin. "Sure." He said. "Beastboy, can you be a paintbrush?" I asked. Beastboy morphed at my request.

 **Danny P.O.V.**

When the cages rose without the Titans in them, I smiled. _"I told you could figure it out, Raven."_ I thought to myself. Mumbo opened Raven's cage to look inside _. "Big mistake."_ I thought as Raven opened her eyes, revealing the paint on her body. "Alakazam!" she exclaimed as she kicked Mumbo out of the hat, the other Titans following. _"Time to go."_ I thought as I jumped after them. As I exited the hat, I hid behind a pillar, watching the Titans confront Mumbo.

"Alright! I'm back, with a vengeance!" Cyborg exclaimed. Mumbo tried to suck them back in the hat, but was stopped by a bird-a-rang. "Yes! You have no bananas!" Beastboy said to Robin. Mumbo's hat was then covered in dark energy and flew into Raven's hand. "We're gonna make sure you have no encore performances." She said. "But, my magic!" Mumbo exclaimed. "How did you escaped?" he begged. Raven smirked, and put the hat on with wink "A magician never reveals her secrets." She replied. That's when I swooped in.

"I'll take that." I said doing a flip over Raven, grabbing the hat. "Freeze X!" Robin yelled, aiming a bird-a-rang. "Did you really just say that to the guy with ice powers?" I asked him with a smirk. "Give us the hat." He demanded. "No. It was stolen from someone close to me. I'm giving it back. And it's not a hat." I said. I channelled my ecto-energy into the hat. It glowed a bright red, and turned into a large red ruby. "It is an old artefact that grants magical powers to the wearer. It changes into a different piece of clothing, depending on the personality of the wearer." I explained, as I put the jewel in my pocket. "Who did he steal it from?" Beastboy asked. "My adoptive mother." I answered, and looked at Mumbo. "How did you manage to steal from Pandora?" I asked him. He just huffed and looked away. "Not gonna say." He replied. "Whatever." I sighed as the cops took him away.

"Sorry Ric," Robin said pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "but we're gonna have to take you in." I chuckled. "Not happening. Fersmatose Incendia." I chanted and a ring of fire appeared around the Titans. "You said you didn't have magic!" Raven yelled at me. "I lied." I told her. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at the sprinklers on the roof, setting them off, and the fire died. "Should've seen that coming." I said as I pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it. Smoke was everywhere.

I pulled out The Book of Scath, and went to where Raven was. I pulled her hood down, and kissed her. I thought that this was going to be our last kiss, so I was relieved when she kissed me back a little. It was brief, but enough. I put the book in her hands, and whispered into her ear. "Early birthday present." I kissed her cheek and jumped just as Cyborg sucked up the smoke with a vacuum gadget he had in his chest.

I landed by the bank's door and opened a time portal to the tower. "See ya around Titans." I said with a wink and a two fingered salute. I blew a kiss at Raven, and jumped through the portal, closing it before the Titans could follow. I grabbed Dani, and opened a ghost portal and jumped through, heading to Mother's Castle.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

Ric pulled out a small ball and threw it down. Smoke filled the room, and I couldn't see anything. I suddenly felt my hood being pulled down, and then I was kissed. When I saw it was Ric, I couldn't help myself; I kissed him back, just a little though. When he pulled away, I silently moaned in disappointment. He put something in my hand moved his mouth to my ear. "Early birthday present." He whispered and kissed my cheek and jumped as Cyborg sucked the smoke up with a vacuum in his chest. Before the smoke cleared, I immediately put the item in my cloak's pocket.

Ric landed by the bank's door and opened a strange portal. _"What else can he do?"_ I thought to myself in surprise. "See ya around Titans." He said with a two fingered salute and a wink. He blew a kiss at me, making me blush, and jumped through before we could reach him.

When we got back to the tower, Dani was nowhere to be seen. I collected all the pictures that were taken that day that had Ric in them, and put them in a box. I slid the box under my bed, and went to the roof. I noticed the Instamatic on the floor, with a picture underneath it. I picked them up and cried when I saw the picture. It was Ric and I kissing in front of the sunset. Cyborg must have taken it without us knowing. Tears were falling down my face. "Ric." I muttered under my breath, holding the photo close to my heart.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed, pulling out the item Ric gave me. My eyes widened. It was The Book of Scath, the most powerful book in existence. I opened it to a page with a folded corner. On it was a picture of me, with four red eyes, and magical runes all over my body. The image had the words 'The future isn't as set in stone as you think it is.' I started to cry. _"He knew I was a Halfling."_ I thought. I put the book down, and tried to sleep. I dreamt of Ric that night.

 **Danny P.O.V.**

I landed in front of Mother's Castle in my Chronoshade form. "Mother!" I called out. Pandora, my mother figure, came down the stairs. "Ah, Daniel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She greeted. Dani squealed in happiness at the sight of Mother. "Gramma!" she called as she hugged Mother. "It is nice to see you too child." Mother said, hugging Dani back. I smiled. Pandora became my mother figure when my lightning powers surfaced, and she trained me to use them. That was about 2 years ago, after I returned from trapping Malchior.

"Mother, I found your jewel." I told her as I pulled the ruby from my pocket. "Fantastic! Thank you Daniel." I smiled. "Anytime, Mother. Do you mind if Dani stays here for a few weeks? I have some work I need to take care of." I asked. Mother smiled brightly. "Of course! I love having her here." "Thank you Mother. Goodbye Baby Cakes! Be good for Grandma! I love you!" I flew off to Father's lair. "I love you too Daddy!" I heard Dani reply.

I arrived at Father's lair after ten minutes of flying. I landed, and saw Father. "Father, I-" "Yes Daniel, you may have time off from training and missions." I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Father." I went to my room in the tower and grabbed some extra weapons for the next few weeks. I let the white morph rings appear, changing me into my regular ghost form. I took another katana, my knife that Serad gave me, and a lot of shuriken and throwing knives. I looked in my mirror. I saw that my maroon eye had changed into a dark lavender colour and my scar disappeared, but only in my phantom form. A ghost's appearance changes with their state of mind and emotion. And right now, my emotions and mind were focused on the fact that I am in love with Raven.


	13. Dark Magic

**Danny P.O.V.**

I exited my room in human and went to say goodbye to Father. He was looking into his time windows, as usual. "Father." I called him and he turned around. "Have you come to say goodbye Daniel?" he asked. I nodded and held up my hand and it glowed a VERY dark red. "It's time Father. In order to make sure you-know-who doesn't come, or at least, doesn't stay, I need to learn to control dark magic." Father nodded. "I see. I know just the person to teach you." He waved his hand and an image of 4 red eyes appeared in his time window. "Are you serious!?" I half yelled. "Yes Daniel. He is the most knowledgeable being in the dark arts and can teach everything you need to know." I sighed and nodded. Father's never led me astray before, so I'll trust him on this one. I headed off to find Trigon the Terrible, my beloved's Father.

After a few hours of flying, I found the cave where Trigon communicates with his order, and entered. "Who goes there?" a deep, malevolent voice asked. "My name is Ric, and I wish to speak with Scath, or Trigon, whichever you prefer." Four blood red eyes appeared in the air, looking straight at me. "Speak before I kill you." The voice, Trigon, said simply. I chuckled, amused that he thinks he can kill me, and took off my jacket, revealing the Red X suit. "I need something from you." I told him as I held up my hand, making it glow dark red. Trigon's eyes widened. "I'm here to ask you to teach me everything you know about dark magic. And I mean everything. Not one spell, not one magical word, not one ritual is to be left out." I said. "Why would I do that?" he asked. "What do you intend to give in exchange?" I smirked. "My services, as Slade has." I replied. He thought for a moment. "I shall teach you." He said as a small speck of demonic energy flew to my forehead, moving my hair, and placing the Mark of Scath on my forehead. "Let us begin." He said. I nodded.

~Timeskip 1 month~

"Focus your dark energy and hatred on the blade, and chant." Trigon told me. He was teaching me to create a devil sword, kind of the opposite of a holy sword. In front of me was a sword that had a resemblance to Jon snow's LongClaw in Game of Thrones. **(A/N: my FAVOURITE fantasy weapon!)** I held up my hands, which were glowing dark red, to the blade and chanted, "Umbranom Warrez Takul!" Red energy flowed from my hands and covered the blade. When the energy dissipated the sword had a black blade, a red guard, black handle and a red x-shaped pommel.

"Impressive." Trigon praised as he used his magic to create a sheath for it. The sword floated into the sheath, and then to me. I took it. "Thank you Master." I said, bowing to him, regardless of how much I hated calling anyone other than Serad 'Master.' I stood up and unsheathed the sword. It resonated with dark energy. I swung it to the wall twice, creating an X shape, and 2 crescent shaped waves of dark energy hit the wall, leaving the Red X symbol. "A fine blade." Trigon and I said in unison as I strapped the sword to my back. I decided to name the sword ShadowClaw. "That is all for today." Trigon said. "Find Slade, and bring him to me. I have a job for him." I nodded. "Yes master." I replied, cue the gag reflex.

After searching jump city for an hour, I found Slade fighting Raven, whose clothes were torn, with Trigon's runes all over her body. I gritted my teeth in anger. I didn't want anybody touching Raven except me. I held myself back as I needed to keep Trigon's trust. Slade kept going on about how her future was inevitable, showing her vision of the world being destroyed at Trigon's hands. "You're going to destroy the world Raven. It's written all over your face." He said to her. Suddenly, a large black raven-shaped shadow emerged from Raven. It screeched and the visions Slade was showing disappeared and Raven fainted. Slade caught her. I stepped in at this point.

"Enough Slade." I said, angered, but I hid it. "Ah Red X, what are you doing here?" I scoffed. I really didn't like Slade, and I made no attempt to hide that fact since I started working with Trigon. "Trigon has sent for you." I said simply. "Hmm, alright. Catch." He replied and threw Raven at me right before teleporting to Trigon.

I held Raven and brushed her now long hair out of her face. She looked beautiful with long hair; though she's probably gonna cut it. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood up holding her bridal style. "Ric." She whispered in her unconsciousness. I smiled at her, and started to walk when I heard Robin behind me. I hid the mark on my forehead and turned to face him. "Hold it X." he said. "What did you do to Raven?" he then demanded. I glared at him. "I love Raven. I would never do anything to harm her." I said still glaring. I quickly sent a telepathic message to Raven, put her down, and teleported to Trigon.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

As I was losing consciousness, I could've sworn I smelt Ric's scent. I felt myself being thrown, and then caught by 2 warm and loving arms. I was almost completely unconscious when I felt someone peck me on the lips. I recognised it as Ric's kiss. "Ric." I whispered and lost what remained of my consciousness, but not before hearing 2 voices, one saying 'Hold it X' and the other saying 'Happy Birthday my beautiful love.'

~Timeskip a few hours~

I was in my room cutting my hair back to its original length when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see a white arrow on the floor. I followed where it was pointing, finding more along the way until they ended at the common room door. I opened it, and got blinded by a bright light and heard whistles and horns being blown. I saw the room covered in birthday decorations and my friend were stading in front of me looking sheepish.

"Uh, surprise?" Beastboy said, looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole. "Look, we know you didn't want a party, but after today…" Cyborg trailed off. "We hoped you might reconsider." Starfire said hopefully. "Look, you may not like your birthday, but we sure are glad you were born." Beastboy said with a smile that screamed 'please don't hurt me.' I looked at them for moment before speaking again. "We're going to need ice cream." I said in my usual monotone voice. They all broke out into smiles. Beastboy went to get the ice cream, Cyborg went to get the cake, Starfire went to get some kind of Tameranian birthday crown, and Robin walked up to me.

"You sure you're OK?" he asked "I will be." I replied as the others set up the party. "What you told me, about your destiny. How something bad was supposed to happen, I guess it did. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it." He apologised with his head down in shame. "No one could." I told him. "We'll find Slade. We'll find out how he did what he did, and why he was after you. But for now, you're safe." He put his hand on my shoulder. "You're here with friends. It's over." He said as he went over to the party. I looked at my hands, seeing the runes on them. "No, this was just the beginning." I whispered to myself grimly before hiding the runes and joining the party.

The party lasted for a few hours and it was actually more fun than I thought it would be. I got tired and headed to my room to go to sleep. I was halfway to my room when I realised I left my cloak in the common room. I turned around to go back and retrieve it. When I got to the door, I heard Robin speaking to the others.

"What I'm about to say, you do not breath a word to Raven about, understood?" he asked. I got suspicious. "What is it?" Starfire asked him. "Red X." Robin said. My eyes widened. "Yeah, Raven had a thing for him. What about him?" Cyborg asked. "He was there when I found Raven. He picked her up and kissed her." Tears started to form in my eyes a little bit. "I asked him what he did to Raven." Robin continued. "What was his answer?" Beastboy asked. "He said he loved Raven and that he would never do anything to harm her." I now had tears streaming down my face. "Do ya believe him?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know." Robin replied honestly. "He helped us and acted like our friend but he won't come peacefully. Truthfully, I don't know what to believe anymore, but I know one thing, Ric is hiding something. He's involved in this somehow." I couldn't take it anymore. I went straight to my room, forgetting about my cloak, and went straight into my mind to cry. I cried for about an hour. I knew I wasn't imagining his scent or his kiss.

~Timeskip a few weeks~

 **Danny P.O.V.**

I was practising what Trigon had taught me so far and had progressed faster than I did with Serad, probably because I was already a master at light magic. "You are progressing faster than I knew possible." Trigon told me. "If you continue at this pace, you may be as powerful as me one day, perhaps even more so." "Thank you Master." I said bowing. I looked over at Slade whom I could tell was pissed at the amount of power I had over him. I smirked at his frustration. Hey, even I have to be a little immature every now and then.

"I have a job for you Slade." Trigon said as I stood up. "I want you to destroy the lower part of the city, but leave the library standing." He ordered. "Red X, go with him make sure the library is left standing." I nodded. "Yes sir." Slade and I said in unison. "I so love my job." Slade said as he and I headed to the library. I sat on the roof of the library, creating a dark magic shield around it with what Trigon taught me. When Slade was done, I stayed behind to make sure the Titans saw the library. I didn't wait for too long.

"Everything in a three mile radius has been destroyed except for the library." Robin observed. _"No shit Sherlock_." I thought. "Slade left it standing for a reason." He continued. "No he didn't, I did." I said alerting the Titan's to my presence. Raven was glaring at me, probably because of the seal on my forehead. "So, you're working for the same guy as Slade eh Ric?" Cyborg asked angrily. "What would Dani say if she saw you doing this." I chuckled. "Dani is with her grandmother, so she's not gonna find out." I told them. "And I'm not working for this guy." I said pointing to the seal on my forehead. "It's an exchange." I finished. "What kind of exchange?" Beastboy asked. I smirked. "My services in exchange for training in dark magic." I explained. Their eyes widened. I put my right hand up in a 2 fingered salute, and winked. "See ya around Titans." I said my familiar goodbye before teleporting out of there, my job was done.


	14. White Raven And His Angel

**Raven P.O.V.**

When I saw the mark on Ric's head, I almost lost it. I was hurt, sad, and above all, angry. How could he work for my father?! I knew that this was the final betrayal; I will not let him hurt me again. When he teleported away I fell to my knees with tears pouring out of my eyes and Robin's hand on my shoulder. I stopped crying after a few minutes, and stood up. Beastboy touched something and a pillar broke, revealing my father's mark.

"The Mark of Scath," Robin said. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Slade told me the name." He started walking into the library. "Wait, w-we shouldn't go in!" I said. The others looked at me. "I-It's probably a trap." I explained. "It's also our only lead." Robin responded. "We'll just have to chance it." He nodded to Starfire who ripped the doors out of their hinges. We all walked in, with Cyborg in the lead shining his giant flashlight in his shoulder. We walked for a little bit, in silence, when Beastboy spoke. "Dudes, even without the creepy librarians, I'm not diggin' this place." We continued until we got to the other side of the building.

"It's a dead end." Robin pointed out. "There's nothing here." I took a step forward. "Can we go now?" The mark of Scath appeared on my forehead briefly, and a hidden door opened. Beastboy squealed in surprise. "Uh, I mean, cool! A secret passage!" he tried to cover it up. "You go first." He said to Cyborg, who shone his flashlight down the passage and started walking. As we walked, we saw a crap load of statues of skeletons in cloaks. We stopped when we reached a large room. "I did not realise Earth's libraries housed such unpleasant sculptures." Starfire thought out loud. "They don't," Cyborg responded. "This part of the building is old, I mean OLD old. Like, before the city was built."

As I stepped forward, the mark on my forehead showed, and magic runes lit up with a red light all over the room. The eyes of the skeleton statues lit up and astral forms of the statues emerged. They spoke in a very ominous tone. "The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." The marks all over my body showed as they spoke. I gasped and covered my body with my cloak and ran back into the passage. Robin turned around and saw me. "Raven?" he called, following me. Just before I reached the top, he called me again. "Raven!" I stopped, as did he. "Are you OK?" he asked. "This place, it's… I shouldn't be here!" I managed say. "It's all wrong." I muttered. "What's going on Raven? What aren't you telling me?" he asked as he walked closer to me. "I can't explain, I just need to leave. I can't go back in there." I told him as I turned into my soul self and flew out of there.

I arrived at the tower and went straight my room. I put together all the items necessary to create a portal home. "You might be able to stop me from meditating," I said to the air. "But you can't stop me from leaving." I sat in the middle of the pentagram I created and chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Carazon Rakashas Enderez. Vaserix Endrien Azararth. Azarath, AZARATH!" As I said the last few words, a portal appeared above me, and I got sucked into it.

As I was flying through the wormhole, I encountered a magical barrier that was blocking me out. I tried to break it, but had no success. "Let me in!" I yelled as I finally broke the barrier and landed in Azarath, the city I was born in. "Azarath." I whispered. "My last hope." I was walking through the city I noticed there was no one around. It was a ghost town. **(A/N: bad pun, I know.)** "Hello?" I called out. I just continued to walk for some time. "It's like I expected a parade, but…" I was cut off a dove flew over my head. I followed it and it lead to a woman in white robes with purple hair, grey eyes, and a gemstone on her forehead. I instantly knew who it was. "Arella." I said in realisation as she walked away.

"No wait." I said to her. She stopped. "I've come back. Mother, please help me." I begged. You always had a home here my child, but help, I could not give." She replied as she turned around. "The prophecy is happening." I told her. "You have to tell me how to stop it." I showed her the Book of Scath. "Nothing could be done. The promise of your birth was absolute." She said with an emotionless expression. "I don't believe you!" I half-yelled at her."There has to a way." I heard footstep approaching. "There is always a way." A new voice said. My mother and I turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"White Raven." Mother hissed. _"White Raven, the most dangerous assassin in existence_?" I thought to myself. I had never seen such distaste from my mother before. She must really not like this guy. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a single red stripe down each sleeve, black leather pants, black combat boots with steel tips, and a long black cloak. He had so many weapons on him. Two katanas, shuriken, throwing knives, a medieval dagger, a pistol holstered to each of his thighs, and a flute attached to his left forearm, which confused me a little bit. "Take your hood off when you're talking to us." Mother said sternly. He chuckled and complied, revealing white hair with a few strips of black, and mismatched eyes, the right being icy blue, and the left a dark lavender.

"Arella, Angel." He greeted us. "You look different." My mother said to him. He smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said as he closed his eyes. The black strips in his hair vanished and opened his eyes, revealing neon green. "Better?" he asked in teasing tone. My mother growled at his teasing. "Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me with a surprised expression, which turned to obvious dispproval towards my mother. "You blocked her memories, didn't you?" he asked her. Mother nodded not hiding her dislike of White Raven. "Who are you?" I asked again, a little more sternly. He chuckled and looked at me. "My name is White Raven, but you can call me Phantom. And yes, I am the most dangerous assassin in existence, but I stopped some time ago." I looked at him, surprised that he knew what I was thinking. He chuckled. "I'm a telepath. So I knew what you were thinking." I just continued to look at him. When I got over my surprise I spoke to him again. "How do I know you?" I asked him. "I taught you to use magic and to control your powers when you were 5." He replied. "How do you still look 17 or 18 then?" I shot back. "A power I developed some time ago granted me immortality." He said. "Not to mention, your mother summoned me through time to teach you." I couldn't think of anything else to ask, so I turned back to my mother.

"Mother, I don't want to help him. I'm afraid." I admitted, ignoring White Raven's gaze towards me. "You forever had the love of your people Raven, even knowing what you would become, and what that would bring." She replied. "It is too late for Earth, just as it was for Azarath." A flash of light blinded me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Azarath, completely levelled. "No…" I whispered to myself in horror. "Wow." White Raven said beside me. He and I turned to the direction a maniacal laughter came from, to see Trigon's four red eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see White Raven. "I sense that your friends are in danger." He said calmly. "We should go help them." I nodded and he teleported us out of there.

We ended up back at the library to see Slade binding my friends I ropes of fire. They tried to get out, but it looked like it hurt them. "Struggling only makes it worse." Slade said to my struggling friends. "And you know how I hate to see you suffer. This won't hurt a bit." He ignited his hand with his fire magic and prepared to kill my friends, but I stopped him. "Wanna bet?" I asked him with vemon in my voice as I threw a massive rock at him. My eyes were glowing white and the runes on my body showed. Slade destroyed the rock he was under with his magic and walked towards me. "I told you to leave them out of this!" I growled at him as I flew down to him. "How sweet, you've come back to save your friends. But you're only delaying their pain, and yours." He said as he took a battle stance. "Well what are you waiting for?" I asked as I walked up to him. "Aren't you going to attack? Reduce me to ashes? Or, did your master forbid you from hurting me? Did he order you to keep his Gem safe?" I spat as I was now right in front of him. "So Raven has the gem?" Cyborg asked. "No, Raven is the gem." Robin realised. "I'll be sure to give him your regards." Slade said to me as he phased into the floor. "I'm not finished yet!" I yelled as I reached into the area where he phased. I pulled him out of the ground and looked into his eyes. "I have a message for you."

 **White Raven P.O.V.**

I must say, it was quite amusing to watch Raven beat Slade to a pulp. She just tossed him across the room. "You can tell him he'll have to destroy me before I help him." She said to Slade, as she floated towards him. "You can tell him yourself." Slade said as he stood up. "The hour is near." He looked up and a huge rock fell onto him. Raven used her magic to throw Slade into the walls multiple times, and then sent a mass of dark energy, shaped like a raven towards him, which exploded on contact. As the smoke cleared, Slade stood up, looking very weak. "I'm not afraid of you anymore." Raven said to him. "You might not fear me," Slade responded. "But look who's afraid of you." He pointed to the other Titans with his chin. Raven faced them. They had surprised looks on their faces, but not scared. Slade fazed into the wall while Raven was distracted. I chose this point to make my entrance.

I walked out of the shadows toward Raven, applauding slowly. "Nicely done Angel, you have made a teacher very proud of his student." I praised with a smile. Raven looked at me, a minor blush on her face. "You still haven't told me why you're here White Raven." She said. "Do you not remember anything?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." She replied. "Do not apologise. Arella is to blame for that." I comforted as I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, directly into my mismatched eyes. "Do you want to remember?" I asked her. "Is it something I would want to remember?" She asked. I smiled at her. "I would say so." I replied. She nodded. "Let me remember." She told me. I nodded, and looked into her eyes with my left hand on her shoulder, and my right on her cheek. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos." I chanted, much to her surprise, and I entered her mind.

Raven's mind was breathtaking. I looked around for the area that was blocked. I looked around and found a white barrier. I inspected it, conforming that it was what blocked Raven's memories. "So, cutie," a voice behind me said. I turned and saw Raven wearing a pink robe. "Happy I presume?" I asked. She nodded. "You gonna give us our memories back or not?" a green clad Raven, Brave, asked. I nodded and turned to the real Raven. "A little help?" I asked. She nodded and lit her hands with dark energy. "You may pass out from the strain." I warned her. "Let's just get it over with." She responded. I nodded and ignited my hands with white energy and we chanted together. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" The barrier cracked and Raven passed out. I picked her up bridal style, and walked through a portal I created, to the Titan's Tower.

 **Third Person – Raven's Memories**

A five year old Raven, dressed in white, was hiding behind a pillar, watching her mother speak to a man in black clothes and a black cloak. No one ever came to Azarath before, so Raven was very curious. He had a lot of weapons on him, he looked like an assassin. "I have summoned you through time to teach my daughter how to use magic and how to control her powers." Arella explained to the man. He nodded. "Weapons are forbidden in Azarath." She said to him as two monks with a chest approached. "You will have to hand them over." She told him. He nodded and pulled out a dagger. "This dagger is precious to me. I will hand all of my weapons over, except this one." He told Arella. She agreed and opened the chest. The man walked over and put all his weapons in the box; a sword, throwing knives, shuriken, pistols, and a lot more. It took four men to carry the box when he was done. Arella was really uncomfortable with this man around. She did not like killers.

"You will start training my daughter immediately." Arella said to him. "Does that mean right now?" he asked. "Yes." Arella replied. "I will send for her." She was about to tell a monk to get Raven, when the man spoke. "She's behind the pillar. Has been since I arrived." He said, shocking Arella, and Raven, who thought she had been quiet enough to not get caught. "Come out child." Arella said, somewhat annoyed at the man. "Come meet your new teacher." Raven emerged and walked to her mother. "I leave you to your training." Arella said and left the two alone.

The man knelt to Raven's eye level. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "My name is White Raven. What is your name?" he spoke in a gentle tone that made Raven instantly like him. "I'm Raven." She replied, trying to see his face under his hood. He smiled and lowered it, revealing snow white hair, and neon green eyes.

 **Next Memory**

It was night time in Azarath and White Raven was walking back to his room after training with Raven. It had been a few weeks since he arrived. As he was walking past Raven's room, he heard a child crying. He opened the door and saw Raven sobbing into her pillow. "What's wrong Raven?" he asked with concern in his voice. She just continued to cry. He picked her up and took her to his room. She cried into his shoulder for about half an hour before calming down. She looked up at him.

"Why were you crying?" he asked her. "The acolytes said I was a monster, a demon's child, a freak." She managed to get out. This made White Raven very angry, but he pushed it aside to help Raven. He stood up and took her to his full-body mirror and made her look into it. "What do you see Raven?" he asked her. "I see a monster. A freak." She replied as she looked away and went back into the comfort of White Raven's arms. "Really? Because I see a beautiful young lady, an angel who doesn't let what others say effect her." He said as he hugged her and put her in his bed. He lay down next to her and held her in his arms. "Time to sleep Angel." He told her. "Why did you call me that?" she asked with a yawn. "It's my nickname for you." He said. She snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent. "What must I call you?" She asked as sleep started to take her over. He smiled at her. "Call me Phantom." He said as he held the sleeping form of Raven in his arms. He fell asleep soon after. The next morning, a few of the temple's acolytes came in with black eyes and cuts.

 **Next Memory**

"Concentrate Angel, let the words form naturally, don't try to push them together." White Raven instructed. He was teaching her to create her own unique chant. A unique chant can only be properly used by the creator. Raven was struggling, so he decided to help her. They were both sitting in a meditative position with their right hands stretched out. Raven's hand was glowing black, and Phantom's was glowing white. They both felt the words leave their mouths. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They said in unison as a beam of energy fired from their hands, destroying a tree. Raven was mesmerized by what she could do. "Excellent work Angel." White raven praised. Raven blushed a little bit at the praise. "Remember Angel, you and I created that chant together. Only you and I can use it properly." He explained. Raven nodded and felt dizzy. "Go to your room and lay down for a while." Phantom told her, seeing her dizziness. "That kind of magic takes a lot of energy." Raven smiled gratefully and nodded. She was really happy she had such a caring teacher.

 **Next Memory**

"Angel, have you ever played hide and seek?" Phantom asked. Raven shook her head sadly. "Really?" Phantom asked. Raven just shook her head again. "I was always studying or meditating. Not to mention I never really had anyone to play with." Raven replied with a forlorn expression. "Well today we're going to do something different." He said as he knelt to her and held her chin. "We're going to play hide and seek." Raven's face lit up with pure joy and a pillar nearby exploded with dark energy. They both paid no mind to it. "We're going to do it differently though." Phantom said. "I'm going to hide, and you're going to make use of everything I've taught you to try and find me. Every 20 minutes, I'm going to move, just make it a bit more challenging. When you find me, I'll let you rest for the remainder of the day. Got it?" Raven replied with an eager nod. Phantom smiled. "Begin." He said as he disappeared in a flash of white light.

After 2 hours of searching, Raven found Phantom on the roof of the temple. She decided to have a bit of fun with him. She snuck up behind him and pounced. "Found you!" She yelled as she and Phantom fell to the ground laughing. "Nicely done Angel, nicely done." He said to her. They heard a man clearing his throat. They looked and saw the head monk with a frown on his face. Raven and Phantom stood up and faced him. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked Phantom angrily, causing Raven to hide in Phantom's cloak, holding his leg. "Training." Phantom replied simply. "It doesn't look like it to me." The bearded man replied. "If you know so much about Raven's powers, why am I teaching her?" Phantom asked cheekily. The monk just huffed and walked away. Phantom used his fingers to widen his cheeks and wiggled his tongue at the monk, causing Raven to giggle. The monk turned and saw Phantom whistling innocently and Raven just looking into the sky. He huffed again and continued walking. When he was gone, Raven and Phantom burst out laughing.

 **Next Memory**

Raven was walking to the gardens to meet Phantom. He said she could have today off because she works so hard. She was depressed today though. It was the one day of the year she hated: her birthday. She turned 7 today. As she was headed to the gardens she heard a flute playing. She walked into the gardens and saw Phantom sitting under a tree playing the flute that is always on his left forearm. The song he was playing was beautiful. He finished as Raven sat down beside him and smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Nice flute." She told him. "Thank you Angel. This is more than a flute though." He told her. He channelled his energy into the flute and it grew into a naginata. "Wow." Raven said, mesmerised by the beautiful weapon. Phantom smiled and turned the weapon back into a flute. "It changes into a different weapon depending on the person." He said handing the flute to her. "You try it. Be careful though, my adoptive mother gave this to me." Raven nodded and took the flute. She channelled her energy into it and it grew into a black sceptre with a sculptor of a raven at the top. The raven's wings were sharpened into blades. "Wow." Phantom said as he took the flute back after Raven released her energy from the weapon. He smiled at her and clipped the flute back onto his left arm. He noticed Raven seemed very depressed today, and he knew why.

Phantom smiled sadly. "I know you don't like your birthday," He started. "But I got something for you." He pulled out a box from behind him and gave it to her. Raven looked at him and took the box. When she opened it, it revealed a purplish blue cloak with a hood and a red gem on the clasp. Raven just stared at it in amazement. Phantom smiled and took it out of the box and put it on her. It was a perfect fit. "I've enchanted the fabric." Phantom said. "It'll grow along with you and always be a perfect fit." He explained. "Happy Birthday Angel." Raven started crying and jumped into his arms. "Thank you." She whispered. "You're very welcome Angel." he replied with a smile as he pulled Raven's new hood up. Raven loved her first ever birthday present.

 **Last Memory**

Two years have passed since Phantom arrived and now, he had nothing more to teach Raven. Arella stood in front of Phantom and gave him the key to the chest with his weapons. Arella turned to Raven. "Say goodbye to him my child, you shall not see him again." She said to Raven. Raven ran to Phantom and hugged him tightly. "Will I really never see you again?" She asked him with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll meet again. I promise. I love you, my little Angel." He responded as Raven cried into his shoulder. "I love you too." She whispered. Phantom kissed her on her forehead and put her down. He went to the chest and grabbed all of his weapons. When he was done, he held his hand out and created a green portal. He looked at Raven and smiled sadly. "Goodbye Angel." he said as he jumped into the portal.

Raven burst into tears. The only thing that made her happy in Azurath was gone. Arella tried to comfort her daughter, but when she saw Raven's face, she gasped in shock. Raven's four eyes were glowing purple. Arella knew what this meant, but Raven didn't. She picked Raven up and took her to the infirmary. The doctor inspected her. "There's nothing we can do. She has chosen White Raven." The doctor explained. "Erase her memories of him then. She'll get the memories back one day, but she cannot deal with this right now." Arella said to the doctor. The doctor nodded and the last thing Raven heard before passing out was a memory spell being chanted.

 **Raven P.O.V. - Titan's Tower – Present Time**

I woke up with a headache. "Raven!" Starfire yelled and pulled me into a bear hug, which was not helping my headache. "Starfire, let her go." A voice behind us said. It was Phantom. "Phantom." I muttered and hugged him. "I missed you Angel." he said. "I missed you too." I said with tears in my eyes. I let go of him. "OK, Raven is hugging this guy, he called her Angel, and she's not throwing him into space." He put his hand on my forehead. "You sure you're OK? " He asked. "I am, but you won't be if you don't stop touching me." I said with a slight glare. He yelped and gave me a 'please don't kill me' look. I looked at my team and decided to come clean.

"The ancient order used the name Scath to protect the true identity of their master." I told them "We know him as Trigon." They all gasped. "Are you serious?" Cyborg asked with wide eyes. "That's who we're up against? Oh man." He put his hand on his head. "His cruelty is legendary, even on my world." Starfire said. It didn't really surprise me. "So what makes you go all glowy in the dark?" Beastboy asked, causing Phantom to chuckle. "It's a warning, it means Trigon is coming, and the way he gets here is through me. I'm not just a person, I'm a portal." I explained. "But Raven, why you?" Robin asked. "Because Trigon is my father." I answered earning wide eyes from all of my teammates. "Bad things are going to happen soon. Really bad things, and it's gonna be my fault. I thought I could handle this alone. I tried, but I was wrong." I said as I walked to the window. "For confiding in us, we are most humbled." Starfire said. "I only have one question." Cyborg said to me. "How do we stop him?" he asked. "We don't." I replied. "Nonsense." Phantom said. "Phantom, I…" he stopped me from arguing by holding his hand up. "Raven, I was told that I was destined to become the most evil and dangerous being in existence, but I stopped it from happening. You can do the same." He said. He walked up to me and kissed me on my forehead. "I'll be there when it counts." He said as he teleported away before I could ask him about why my four eyes were glowing purple the day he left Azurath.

"Raven, who was that guy?" Robin asked me. "That was White Raven." I replied. Robin's eyes widened. "The most dangerous assassin ever?" He asked, completely shocked. I nodded. "Yes, but he said that he stopped some time ago." I responded. "How do you know him?" Cyborg asked. "He taught me everything I know about magic, he created my chant with me, he gave me this cloak, and he helped me be happy in an awful time of my childhood." I replied. "Can we trust the White Raven?" Starfire asked. "I don't know." I replied honestly. "I would trust him with my life, but you might not, given his history." I told them. "He seems alright to me." Beastboy said. I smiled at that. My Phantom could make anyone trust him. I walked to my room, not noticing my rather possessive pronoun.

 **White Raven/Danny P.O.V. (As if it wasn't already obvious.)**

I arrived back at Trigon's cave and turned back into my human form. "Red X! Where were you when Slade needed you?" Trigon growled at me. "Gathering some information you might find interesting." I replied with a frown and crossed arms. "Mind your attitude." Trigon hissed at me. "What did you find? If I am not pleased, I will kill you." He warned. I smirked. "The man who taught Raven how to control her powers has shown himself." I said. Trigon's eyes widened a bit. "I don't know his name, but he had white hair, with a few black streaks, and mismatched eyes, one icy blue and the other dark lavender. He had a strange symbol on his chest, a white raven with a stylised DP insignia in the middle of the body." I continued and created an astral image of said symbol. Trigon's eyes narrowed in thought. "You will not die today." He told me and turned to Slade. "Investigate that symbol." Trigon ordered. "Yes Master." Slade said as he turned around and walked away to carry out his orders. "Red X, meditate and gather a lot of magical energy for the next few weeks. It is almost time to perform the ritual." He ordered me. "Yes Master." I repeated Slade's words and Trigon's eyes disappeared.

~Timeskip a few hours~

Slade returned and called for Trigon. Four red eyes appeared in the air. "What have you found?" Trigon asked. "The symbol belongs to a ghost called Inviso-Bill. He disappeared almost 5 years ago, and hasn't been seen since." I chuckled at Slade's use of that awful name the public gave me. "If you see him, obliterate him immediately." Trigon ordered and left. Slade following. I looked at a wall and saw a Vlad-bug eavesdropping on the conversation. I picked it up and it tried to fly away. I held it to my face, looking directly into the camera. "Did you enjoy the show Vlad?" I asked it sarcastically. "If you're bored, I recommend getting a cat to entertain you, again. You have to find something to entertain yourself with since your ghost half has been destroyed." I smiled at the memory of Vlad's face when I separated him and destroyed Plasmius. I crushed the bug, threw it away, and went back to meditating.

 **A/N: Longest chapter yet! 5000 words!**


	15. Titans VS Trigon

**Danny P.O.V.**

It has been about 3 weeks since I showed myself to Raven as Phantom. I was currently meditating, gathering the last of the energy required for the ritual I was to perform. "Red X, Slade has my daughter. Go to the library and wait for her." Trigon ordered. "Yes sir." I responded and teleported to the library. I was waiting by the ritual site when Slade and Raven came into view, being escorted by several fire demons. They appeared to be having a rather interesting conversation; I only heard the second half though.

"You are merely the portal. An insignificant pawn in Trigon's game." Slade said to Raven. "Then I guess we have that in common." Raven responded. "Once he gets what he wants, you'll be insignificant too." She said. This pissed Slade off. "Shut your mouth!" he growled at her, igniting his hands. Two of the demons saw that Slade was going to attack Raven, and restrained him. He ordered them to release him, but they didn't listen. Raven walked over to them with four glowing red eyes. "Come to think of Slade, you're already insignificant. Even your own army won't listen to you." She said and turned around. "Leave him." she ordered the demons, who complied. Slade glared at her and went off to meet Trigon. "Nicely done." I complimented her, alerting her to my presence. She just glared at me with her four red eyes and continued walking, me by her side.

We arrived at a giant statue of a demonic hand surrounded by more of those fire demons. "It is time." I said. "The prophecy shall be fulfilled." Raven continued. As we walked towards the statue, we heard the Titans fighting their way through the demons. I looked at her. "I'll give you some time." I said. She nodded with an emotionless expression as I created stairs up to the palm of the statue. I waved my hand, sending the demons away, and stood on the bottom step while Raven went to speak to her friends.

"It has already begun." She said to them as she pulled her hood down. "There is no stopping what is meant to be." The Titans approached her. "You're going to give up everything all because of some prophecy you heard as a child? What it's wrong?" Robin asked her in a desperate tone. "Robin, I know what I know." She replied grimly. "I don't accept that. You can take control, you can make it not happen." He said sternly, trying to convince her to stop. "I've known my whole life that this day was going to come. I tried to control my dark side, to do good things. To fight evil and hoped that that would make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do." She confessed with a sad look. "But no one knows their destiny. There are things you can't possibly know." Robin argued. "There are some things I didn't know." Raven spoke as she went closer to her friends. "Like how I would make such wonderful friends. All I wanted was to make your last day perfect, but instead, you spent it worrying about me." Robin stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's what friends do." He said with a small smile. "And as my friends," Raven started as she stepped back, "You have to let me go." She finished and placed a barrier around them. They tried to break through, to no avail, as Raven walked past me, up the stairs.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

Ric and I arrived at the palm of the hand statue and got ready to perform the ritual. He pulled out a knife and cut his left hand. He passed it to me and I got a good look at it. My eyes widened. It was the knife Phantom said was precious to him. Carved into the blade were the words _'Trust Ric. I'll be there soon. Perform the ritual. - WR.'_ Tears formed into my eyes as I saw Ric smiling at me. I couldn't stop a small smile from forming on my lips. I cut my left hand as Ric did. As I was about to hand the knife back to Ric, he stopped me. "Keep it. Return it to our mutual friend when you see him." he said with a smirk. I nodded and put the knife in my belt. We held our hands together and chanted the prophecy. "The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." As we chanted the runes appeared all over my body and we floated up. I drained all the energy Ric gave me, and he passed out. Just before the process finished, I used a slight amount of magic to get Ric out of here. I then blacked out, turning into the portal.

 **Danny P.O.V. – A few hours later**

I woke up with the biggest headache ever. I looked around and saw the Titans fighting Trigon alongside Slade. _"There's something you don't see every day."_ I thought. The entire city was in ruins and every human being had been turned into solid stone. The remnant of Raven that I created during the ritual was hiding behind a rock, looking like she did when I was teaching her. I got up when Trigon knocked all the Titans and Slade out, and shot an ectobeam at him. "Who dares attack me?!" he bellowed. "I do." I said to him. He turned and saw me. I transformed into White Raven and he growled at my betrayal. "Inviso-Bill." Trigon hissed. I chuckled. "That's not my name." I said with a smirk. "The public gave me that awful name. My name," I paused for a dramatic effect. I was relieved that Raven hadn't seen me transform. "Is Danny Phantom, or White Raven." The look on Trigon's face was priceless. "NO! This cannot be!" bellowed. "He is the most dangerous assassin ever! He is said to have enough power to defeat me!" He yelled in horror. I laughed. "Indeed I do, and now I have even more power, thanks to you." I responded. He roared in anger.

"No one uses Trigon the Terrible!" he yelled as he shot demon fire at me. I landed next to Raven who had knelt by Robin. "You cannot defeat me Raven! Even with your teacher, what chance do you have to defeat your all powerful father?!" Trigon yelled in fake confidence. Raven glared at him. "You may have created me." She stood up and started glowing white. "But you never my father." She finished as the white light faded, revealing her at her true age in white clothing. I smiled at her. We walked forward and we each shot a white beam at him. He fell back and looked at us angrily. "You wretched, insig-" we cut him off with another beam. "Fathers are kind." Raven said as we shot him again. "Fathers protect you." He was pushed back by another beam from us. "Fathers raise you, they teach you!" we shot beam after beam, causing him to scream in pain. "I was protected by the monks of Azurath, I was raised by friends, and I was taught by White Raven." She said as Trigon fell to his knees. "They are my family, this is my home-" "Our home." I cut her off. She smiled at me and continued. "This is our home." She grabbed my hand. "And you are not welcome here." We said in unison as we floated to Trigon's eye level. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" we chanted as our eyes glowed white and a giant raven made of white energy appeared and banished Trigon. In a flash of white light, the city returned to normal, and all the people turned back to normal from stone. Raven and I floated down to meet the Titans.

"Raven, that was," Starfire started, but got cut off by Cyborg. "Unbelievable." Raven looked at me and then at the Titans with a smile. "No it wasn't. Somebody believed." She said as she hugged Robin, annoying me a little, but I didn't show it. "Welcome back." Robin said as he hugged her back. "OK, you're freaking me out here!" Beastboy yelled. "The white robe and smile are weird enough, but hugs? Are you still you?" he asked her. "Blue is still my favourite colour, and don't get used to the smile." At this point she dropped her beautiful smile. "You're still not funny." Beastboy just looked at her and then hugged her tightly. "Raven!" he exclaimed in happiness. "Quit it." Raven said to him as she pushed him off.

"Uh, Titans?" I asked. They all looked at me. "Can I have a word with Raven?" I asked them. They all smiled and headed to the Tower, except for Raven. She approached me and gave me my knife. "Phantom." She said. "Very well done Angel, very well done indeed." I praised. She smiled at me. "I've been meaning to ask you something." She said. "Go ahead" I told her. She nodded. "The day you left Azurath, my four eyes showed and they were glowing purple. What does that mean?" She asked. I blushed heavily. "Uh, well, I, you see," I stuttered, but was cut off by a ball of bright purple light.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

That purple ball of light confused me. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Phantom said with an 'Oh shit' look on his face. "What? What is it?" I asked him. "Our combined power killed Trigon." He said. "I know, but what is that?" I asked, pointing to the ball of light. "That's every bit of power Trigon possessed." He explained. My eyes widened as the power flew towards Phantom. "This is really going to hurt." He complained with a hopeless expression. "What are you-" I was cut off when the power hit him directly and he screamed in pain. Purple lightning surrounded his body as he continued to scream. Out of nowhere, a ring of purple light appeared around Phantom and split into two, changing him as they went in opposite directions.

His white and black hair became dark blue, almost black, his mismatched eyes turned a bright violet, his skin turned the same pale purple as mine, and a red gem appeared on his forehead. His clothes changed too. He was now wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, dark blue combat pants, black combat boots, a belt with red gems like mine, and a black trench coat with a hood. All in all, he looked like a male version of me.

He passed out, but I caught him before he hit the ground. "What happened?" I asked the air. All of a sudden the two purple rings appeared again. When they split, I got the biggest shock of my life. "Ric." I whispered in disbelief. He was still wearing the Red X suit without the mask. His brown hair all of sudden faded into raven black and his half open, grey eyes turned a beautiful ocean blue. I couldn't believe it. Ric and Phantom were one and the same. I picked him up and took him to the Tower. He will have some explaining to do when he wakes up.

By the time I got to the Titan's tower, my clothes had returned to their normal colour. I put Ric in the medical bay before cutting my hair again. "So this is the time period you come from." I muttered to his unconscious form as I finished with my hair. I sat in a chair by his bed and waited for him to wake up while Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg were goofing off in the kitchen, playing with the tofu bacon. Robin entered and stood beside me.

"Slade got away?" I asked. "If he ever shows his face again, we'll be ready." Robin said, looking out the window. "How do you do it, Robin?" I asked "Do what?" He responded. "Keep hoping? After everything that happened, everything I did. How did you still manage to hope it would all work out?" I asked, looking away. "Because of you." Robin replied, making me look at him in shock "You don't realise it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more, you dared to hope that you could be a hero." he finished. I looked out the window into the blue sky, and then back at him. "I thought it was all over." I said looking down "And now suddenly..." "You have your whole life ahead of you." Robin finished for me. "You can choose your own destiny." I smiled. "I guess, in the end there is no end, just new beginnings." I looked back at Ric. "What's with his hair?" Robin asked. "It faded into black when he passed out after White Raven brought him to me." I answered. I considered telling him that Ric was Phantom, but decided against it. It's Ric's secret, not mine. "So, we gonna have a party or not?" I asked him. He smiled. "Let's go." He said and walked out of the room, me not far behind.

We had a lot of fun. We had Cyborg's not-but-should-be-world-famous French toast, we drank sodas and tea, and made fun of Trigon. I smiled when I got up to check on Ric, only to find that he wasn't there. I hurried back to the others and told them. We spent hours searching the city high and low, but found nothing. We eventually gave up and called it a day. I got back to my room to meditate and found a rose made of black ice on my bed with a letter net to it that had my name on it. I opened it and read.

 _Dear Raven_

 _I'm guessing you're pissed off huh? I don't blame you; you have every right to be. I should have told you, and I'm sorry. I feel I owe you the truth. I'll start with my name and story. My name is Daniel James Fenton. I go by Danny. I am 17 years old physically, but almost 23 mentally. A power that lay dormant within me for some time granted me immortality 6 years ago. When I was 14, I was infected with the DNA of a very powerful ghost, turning me into a Halfling, like you. About 10 months later, myself from 10 years into the future travelled back in time to solidify my future, a future in which I become evil. He killed my family to set me on that path, but he did not anticipate me ultimately killing him and taking his power. After that, I travelled for almost 2 years, performing assassination contracts as I went, and then my magical powers showed. The Master of Time, my mentor, and father figure, named Clockwork, sent me back in time 1000 years to learn from a great master. Clockwork gave me a name and clothes to use in that time. 2 years later, after mastering my magical powers, I returned to this time period, only a few hours after I left, and settled in Jump City. For another 2 years I was living in Jump City peacefully with Dani. And then was summoned to Azurath by Arella. You know the rest. After I got back from Azurath, I stopped following the life of an assassin, because of you. You melted my frozen heart Raven, I can never thank you enough for that._

 _As for the appearance you saw me take, with the purple rings, I have power absorption abilities. Whenever I kill a powerful enough being, I will absorb their power, and said power will manifest into a new form. The same thing happens if I develop a new power that I strong enough. I now have 6 forms in total. Danny Fenton(human), White Raven(ghost), Shadow(evil future self), Chronoshade(time powers), my new demon form, which does not have a name yet, and my sorcerer form, Rorek of Nol. Sorry for lying about my magic. Rorek was the name I took when training in the past. Yes, I am the most powerful sorcerer in history._

 _I have taken so many names, I don't know who the real me is anymore. I do know two things for certain though. One, I'm going away for a little while. I need to do some soul searching, find out who the real me is. When I do, I'll come back to see you. Two, I'm sorry I didn't say this person, I love you Raven. I have since I met you, and I always will._

 _All my love, Danny Fenton._

 _P.S. You can tell your team if you want. I don't mind. It's your choice._

I held the rose to my heart, tears streaming down my face. "I love you too, Danny." I said, speaking his real name for the first time. "I will wait for you."


	16. Revved Up

**Danny P.O.V.**

It has been about 8 months since I left jump city. Since then, I've been doing small hero work across the country as Red X. I changed the Red X suit a little. I kept the boots, gloves, and belt and replaced the spandex pants with black cargo pants and the spandex shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt with the Red X symbol on the left side of the chest area. I also got rid of the cape and skull mask, replacing them with a black hooded trench coat and the domino mask Robin lent me some time ago. I must say, I looked pretty badass if I do say so myself. I also lost the grey eyes and brown hair. I thought I should go back to being myself.

I was riding my new X-cycle that I bought and modified to fit the Red X style, on the highway on my way to Steel City. The Titans East were away on some mission in Africa, so I thought I'd substitute for them until they get back. As I was driving, I passed a pick-up truck with Starfire and Raven in the back and the T-car that only had Cyborg and Beastboy in it. They seemed to be in a hurry. I wonder why? After a few more minutes I saw Robin on his R-cycle chasing a fat guy in a race car, who was waving a brief case at Robin teasingly. Robin tried to grab it, but the fat guy just pulled it away. I sped up and stopped at a steady speed next to Robin.

"Hey Bird Brain, what's going on?" I greeted. "Red X?" he asked in surprise. "Yep." I replied as we continued chasing the fat guy. "What's going on?" I asked again. "That guy, Ding Dong Daddy, stole something that means a lot to me. If I want it back, I have to win a race." He answered. "Need a hand?" I offered. He smirked at me. "Sure, thanks." He replied and we both sped up to try and catch the guy. "What's in the case?" I asked curiously. "I'd rather not say." He responded. "No problem kid, let's just get it back." I said. He nodded.

"Well razz my berries." DDD said in an exaggerated Texan accent as Robin and I started to catch up to him. He looked over the railing to the Cliffside we were driving on. "That's about a gazillion foot drop straight down to the bottom of nowheresville." He said with a smirk. Robin and I got really close to him when he spoke again. "This little birdie can fly!" he exclaimed when he saw us. "But guess what Daddios? So can I!" he pushed forward at his gear shaft and his car sped up immensely, Robin and I following his lead.

"He's really not making this easy for us." I said to Robin. "What gets me is why he stole it." Robin responded. "It means nothing to him. It's only valuable to me." He said. "I wouldn't be so sure." I told him and pointed behind us with my thumb. Almost all the villains that the Titans had faced were following us in their own stylised vehicles. "I can think of a few people who might like to buy it off him if he wins." I said. "I won't let that happen." Robin said through gritted teeth and sped up. He got close to DDD who was waving the case around.

"Here you go Daddio, you're gettin warmer! Much, much warmer!" he taunted as Robin got closer. "Whoa man! You're like, radioactive!" he exclaimed as Robin reached out for the case."Time to chill out." He said and pushed a button in his car. The exhaust ports shot out what looked like liquid nitrogen and froze the road over. Robin and I swerved, but we quickly recovered. DDD pulled out a punch of explosives and threw them at us. Robin and I managed to avoid them all, taking no damage. "Code of the road, there ain't no prizes for second place!" DDD taunted. "Later Gators!" he called out as he sped up. I used my cryokinesis to get rid of ice. "Thanks X." Robin said. "No problem kid. The briefcase really means that much to you?" I asked. "You have no idea." He responded with a hint of sadness. I wasn't sure why, but decided not to pry. "Then go get it." I said and turned around on my bike and jumped off after setting it to auto-pilot.

I landed on Jonny Rancid's bike and placed an explosive X on it. I jumped to the next vehicle and did the same. I jumped to vehicle after vehicle, leaving explosives on them as I went. I finally landed on a school bus's roof that had a rocket on it. Definitely a villain's vehicle. I looked through the wind screen and my eyes widened. Raven was driving and Starfire was in the passenger seat. Raven's eyes widened as well and she blushed a little. "Need a lift?" she asked me with eyes still wide. I jumped and landed on the front of the bus. "No thanks. See ya around Angel." I jumped and teleported back to my bike, but not before giving her my signature wink and salute.

I landed on my bike and saw Robin pass DDD, who pushed a button in his car and a set of steel teeth emerged from the front bumper. Robin tried to avoid them, but his bike got caught in the teeth and picked up. "What a drag Cool Cat." DDD taunted. "You got no wheels, and you got no chance." He said with smirk. "Incorrect." I said as I sped up right next to his car. Robin jumped onto my bike, after grabbing the briefcase, and I used a shuriken to cut DDD's back wheel. He slowed down, and I placed an explosive X on his car. He jumped out right before it exploded, and as I crossed the finish line. Robin and I got off of my bike and saw DDD walking over to us, looking really dizzy.

"What do you say Cool Cat?" he asked woozy. "Rematch? Steel City?" he fell to his knees. "The prize belongs to the Daddy." At this, he passed out. "Code of the road." Robin said. "There's no prize for second place," I continued. "Daddio." We finished in unison and high fived. "Thanks for the help X. Couldn't have done it without you." He said. "Anytime." I responded. I used my new ghost power, umbrakinesis, to create a cage of darkness around DDD. Robin looked at me shocked. "New power." I explained. "Umbrakinesis. It appeared around a month ago." He just looked at me in shock. "How many powers do you have Ric?" he asked me. Judging by the fact that he called me Ric, I assumed Raven hadn't told the team about White Raven. I just smirked at him. "That would be telling, wouldn't it?" I teased. He just rolled his eyes. "Well, see ya." I said and got on my bike. "Ric, wait." He said. "My offer still stands. You can join the team when you're ready." He told me. I smiled gratefully. "Thanks Robin, but not yet." I said and he nodded. I drove away as fast as I could. I didn't want to face Raven just yet.

I arrived in Steel City and changed into civilian clothing and disguised the X-cycle. I stopped at a hotel and booked a room for 3 people for a week. I called out to Dani telepathically, telling her to teleport to where I am and bring our travel friend. Dani appeared in the room in a flash of green light. She was in her ghost form. In ghost form, her hair was white, with streaks of purple, tied back into a flaming ponytail like Ember, her skin was as pale as chalk, and her eyes were glowing a bright shade of blue, like a lily. She was wearing a black little girl dress with the DP insignia over her heart. She calls herself Ariel in this form. She loves the little mermaid. Next to her was a girl, about 16 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, wearing brown cargo pants, brown combat boots, and a black T-shirt with a yellow T in the middle.

"Hey Baby Cakes, hey Terra." I greeted them. "Daddy!" Dani said in happiness. "Guess what me and Aunty Terra found out today?" she asked. "I don't know, what?" I asked her in fake excitement to humour her. She held out her hand and a ball of purple fire appeared. "Wow Baby Cakes! A new ghost power! Cool! I don't have that one." I told her in real excitement this time. It was the first time she got a new power that I don't have. "Exciting isn't it?" Terra asked. "Yes indeed it is. I'll have to ask Father to help her with this one. I don't have fire powers. Until then, try to avoid using these powers, OK Dani? I don't want you to get hurt." I said. Dani was a bit disappointed, but she understood my reasoning. I looked at Terra and smiled.

Terra and I have been travelling together for about 6 months now. Two months after the Trigon incident, I returned to my house in Jump City to get some of my magic books. Father left a note in my house saying that I have a friend waiting for me in the old dormant volcano just outside the city. Curious, I went to the volcano to see what he meant, and found Terra's statue.

 _Flashback_

 _It was rather dark in the volcano. I had to hold Dani close even with a ball of light floating above us. She did not like the dark. We kept walking and found a strange statue of a girl, whom I recognised as Terra, the girl that betrayed the Titans, then double crossed Slade to save them, and died in the process. But, the thing is, I could sense life coming from the statue. I put Dani down and walked up to the statue. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Bobai Odothrai Arisan Kwiken." I chanted. My eyes flashed orange and the stone started to fade, revealing an injured and exhausted Terra. She fell down and I caught her. I opened a portal to Mother's realm to get her treated. I told Dani to go through, and I followed._

 _A few hours later, she woke up. "Ugh, anybody get the number of the train that hit me?" she asked the air. I chuckled at her musings. "No, sorry, It went by too fast." I responded sarcastically. She gasped in shock when she saw she wasn't alone. "Whoa, hey, calm down." I said as her eyes glowed full yellow. "I brought you here to help you. You've been stuck as statue for a few months since you double crossed Slade." I told her as the glow in her eyes dimmed. "How long?" she asked me. "Almost six months." I replied. She started tearing up. "They'll never accept me again." She whispered to herself. "Yes they will." I told her. She looked at me with teary eyes. "They're good people. They'll accept you. You may have done a bad thing, but you made up for it, and then some." I told her. "I can't face them." She said. "Not yet." "Well, I've been doing some soul searching these past 2 months. You look like you need it as well. We could travel together?" She looked at me with a grateful smile. "Thank you." I smiled back. "Hey, I'm having trouble facing the Titans too." She looked at me. "How come?" she asked and I told her the whole story. The WHOLE story._

" _Wow." She said as I finished. "So, you're a ghost, a wizard, a time traveller, and a demon?" she asked. I nodded in response. "You're like Raven then." She said. At Raven's name I smiled and blushed, causing Terra to giggle. "What?" I asked her. "Danny, you got it bad." She said emphasising the word 'bad.' I looked at her. "Oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "From what I know, you and Beastboy had a thing." She blushed and shut up._

 _That was the start of our friendship. Over time, we became like siblings._

 _Flashback end_

We stayed in Steel City for the week, doing a little bit of hero work while we were there. When the Titans East returned from Africa, we moved on to Central City, but didn't do any hero work there. Flash and Kid Flash took care of that. Terra and I are slowly becoming ready to face the Titans, and the ones we love.

 **A/N: OK, who here likes the sound of a 'Danny is Robin's brother' story, where Danny is Red X? Maybe Robin never made the Red X suit, Danny did, and then used it to become a thief? Robin pieces together Danny's identity, and convinces him to join the Titans. Thoughts? Please Review! Also, I uploaded the 1st chapter of my next story, for a sneak peek. ;)**


	17. Oculus And His Mate

**Danny P.O.V.**

It's been a year since Raven and I killed Trigon, and in that time, I have gotten complete control over my demon powers. Something happened with those powers though. The amount of power Trigon possessed was too much for my body to handle, so when I absorbed it, my human half got completely replaced by demon. I am now half ghost, half demon. I maintained the ability to look human, but there is not a single drop of human blood in my veins anymore.

Terra and I were relaxing on a river bank that had been untouched by human life. Dani was swimming in the river, trying to catch fish with her hands, to no avail. She progressed greatly with her purple fire powers. She can make fireballs, shoot beams of fire from her eyes, and manipulate the fire into shapes of animals. The fire isn't actually alive or sentient, but it moves like it is.

As Terra and I were relaxing, a time portal opened in front of us and Father emerged. "Father." I greeted. "Hello Daniel." He greeted back. "Is something wrong?" I asked him as I sat up. "Yes Daniel. The Titans need you, Danielle, and Terra. They are currently fighting a villain called The Brain, along with almost all the villains they have ever encountered. They have recruited a great deal of new Titans, but they cannot win without you 3 on their side." He explained. I looked at Terra. "You ready for this?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and nodded, determination written on her face. We got up got dressed in our gear. I called Dani to us and she got out of the river.

I closed my eyes and allowed the purple morph rings to engulf me, changing me into my demon form, which I call Oculus. I chose that name when I saw in a mirror that my eyes had gone completely black when I used my demon magic. The outfit stayed the same, except ShadowClaw was strapped to my back. When Dani saw that I transformed, she let her white morph rings appear, transforming into Ariel. "Terra, Ariel, let's go. The Titans need us." I said. They nodded and we took off, Ariel and I were flying, and Terra was riding one of her floating rocks.

We arrived at the Brain's not-so-secret lair, per the directions Father gave us, and phased inside. We saw the villains restraining the 5 Titans that were fighting while many more were frozen solid and on display. "Did you think your pathetic resistance could actually stop what I have created?" The Brain asked Beastboy in his Stephan Hawking-like voice. "Once again Beastboy, you fail." He said. "Madam Rouge, add him to the collection." As per the Brain's order Madam Rouge picked Beastboy up, and brought him close. "Any final words?" She taunted. I could hear Terra gritting her teeth in anger. She was about to attack, but I stopped her. "We need to attack at the right time." I whispered to her. She nodded, still angry at Madam Rouge.

Out of nowhere, cracks formed underneath Madam Rouge's feet. "Yeah, I wouldn't stand there if I were you." Beastboy answered her question sarcastically. He turned into a fly and got away from her as Cyborg's sonic cannon beam shot out from underneath her, which she barely dodged in time. Cyborg emerged from the crater he made with a caveman that had a red-headed kid on his shoulders. "Lesson number 1, never throw me down a hole unless you make sure I stay there." Cyborg yelled at the villains. A hole was blasted in the roof from the outside and when the smoke cleared, Starfire, Bumblebee, and a Russian guy flew in. "The lesson 2, we never give up!" Exclaimed Starfire. Out of nowhere, a black portal opened and Raven emerge with 3 little kids that seemed to have superpowers. "Lesson 3, your secret lair isn't very secret." She called out to the Brain in her usual monotone voice. I nodded to Terra and Ariel. We flew and landed in front of the frozen Titans. "Terra!" Beastboy exclaimed in a mix of happiness and shock. She winked at him and said "Hey BB."

"Lesson 4, friends always come back." I said to the Brain. I looked over at Raven and blew a kiss at her, causing her to blush. I turned to Beastboy. "Beastboy, would you do the honours?" I asked politely. He nodded. "Titans Go!" he called out and we attacked. Each Titan had at least one enemy to face. Once I beat up Killer Moth, I turned and saw a man made of paper, which I instantly recognised. "Malchior." I growled. "Who are you?" he asked me with narrowed eyes. I smirked and allowed the sky blue morph rings to change me into Rorek. "Rorek!" he yelled and turned into his dragon form, shooting fire at me. I created a magical shield and blocked his fire. He tried to trick me by firing at Raven and those kids, but I jumped in front of him, created another shield, and pulled out the knife Serad gave me. When the fire cleared, I chanted, "Brakdan Anweal Deffeluek!" The knife glowed with the golden light of a holy sword. I changed back into Oculus and chanted again, "Umbranom Warrez Takul!" The golden light mixed with an ominous red light and I threw the knife into Malchior's heart. He screamed in pain and his body disintegrated into ash. I felt bad about killing again, but that was easily overpowered by the satisfaction of knowing that Serad had been avenged.

I looked over at Raven and smiled. "Hey." I said "Hey." she said back. I could have sworn I saw her blush under her hood. Though, I probably did underneath mine as well. "You find what you're looking for?" she asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, but there's one thing still missing." I responded and jumped back into the fight before she could ask what. I saw Ariel fighting Gizmo and Terra fighting Kitten and Fang. I flew over to the frozen Titans and used my cryokinesis to thaw them out. They took a moment to get their heads together and then joined the fight. Robin jumped and landed by his teammates. "So does anyone actually have a plan?" Raven asked no one in particular. "Yes, we kick the butt." Starfire replied. "Just like old times." Cyborg continued. "Except, better." Beastboy said back. "And this time, together." I said to the 5 original Titans in White Raven form. "Let's finish this." Robin said after they got over their shock.

1 by 1, the villains fell, and Mas y Menos took them over the freezing machine and froze them. "Is it just me, or is this getting easier?" Raven asked. "Now that you mention it," I started, but was cut off by Madam Rouge. "Children, when will you learn," she got cut off by Hotspot tackling her. "Like I said…" Raven deadpanned. After a little more fighting, The Brain and Mallah tried to escape, but we managed to stop him. "No one is leaving." Robin said sternly. "Then you give me no choice." The brain replied. The jar part of his body separated and Mallah took it, leaving the rest behind. "A little something to keep you busy perhaps." The Brain said as Mallah jumped away. . "Oh no..." I heard Terra's voice say. I turned around saw Terra with an 'oh shit' look on her face. She pointed and we saw a massive door opening, revealing hundreds of robots. "Well, at least this is the perfect time to test out my new technique." I said and transformed back into Oculus. "So this is the power of Trigon you absorbed?" Robin asked me. "Yeah. Call me Oculus." I said and flew to the robots. I took a deep, my eyes went full black, and I released my latest technique: The Demonic Howl. It's kind of like my ghostly wail, but a more destructive, louder, demonic version. Every robot got destroyed by the purple waves of sound, but only because Dani saw what I was doing and stood next to me releasing her own ghostly wail. Afterwards, Dani and I fell to our knees, exhausted, but I used some healing magic to restore our energy.

"Friend Oculus!" I heard Starfire call. "What is it Starfire?" I asked as I punched Mad Mod in the face. "Friend Cyborg has discovered that The Brain's mechanical body has a fusion device within it, and he has no knowledge on how to disarm it!" she replied alarmed. I nodded and went over to Cyborg. "Step aside." I told him. I turned into Chronoshade and held my hand out. "I'm going to create a portal, but I can only hold it for so long, and with great concentration. I need you to push the device in." I instructed him. He nodded, still shocked at my form changing abilities. I created a time portal leading to space a few million years in the future. He pushed the fusion machine through and I closed it.

Robin walked up to the frozen villans. "Beastboy?" he asked worriedly. Smoke cleared revealing the frozen form of Mallah. Beastboy walked out from behind it, looking proud. "You know for someone so smart," Cyborg said, "Bringing all these villains together was pretty stupid." I finished for him as Robin threw The Brain to Beastboy. "Dudes, check it out!" he said as he threw The Brain into the freezing machine. "Brainfreeze!" he said and laughed as he stood by the frozen Brain. The whole army of heroes just 'ughed' and facepalmed, myself included.

"So, what do you call yourself in this form?" Robin asked me. I looked over at Raven. "You really didn't tell them?" I asked her. She shook her head. "It's your secret. You should tell them." She told me. I nodded. "In this form, I go by Chronoshade, because of my time powers. My real name though, is Daniel Fenton. I go by Danny, but you know me by another name." I told them. "What name?" Cyborg asked. I sighed and turned into Red X, pulling the hood and domino mask off. "Ric?" Robin, Beasyboy, Starfire and Cyborg yelled. "Danny." I corrected after I got my hearing back. "The whole time?" Robin asked. "The whole time." Raven and I said in unison and then blushed. "Daddy, is it over?" Ariel asked as she floated down to me and turned back into Dani. "Yes baby cakes, it's over. You did very well." I praised as I picked her up. The Titans seemed shocked at Dani's powers, but they didn't ask.

Beastboy then approached Terra. "So, uh, you're not a rock anymore?" he asked her, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, no, not anymore." Terra responded, blushing and holding her upper arm. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, for the love of God." I said as I went to Terra and pushed her into Beastboy. Their lips crashed and their eyes widened, but they soon melted into a kiss. I smiled, unaware that the purple morph rings had appeared, until I saw them separate and turn me into Oculus. "What was that about?" Raven asked me. "When I absorbed Trigon's power, I didn't just get demon powers." I explained. "There was too much power for my human side to handle, so my human blood got completely morphed into demon blood." Her eyes widened. "I'm now half ghost, half demon. I can still look like a human, but it takes a lot of energy to maintain." I finished. "I'm sorry." She said. "Don't be. It's not your fault." I smiled at her. She blushed and pushed some her hair behind her ear.

"Are you gonna join the Titans now?" she asked, not meeting my gaze. I nodded in response. She smiled. "You said there was still one thing you hadn't found." She said. "I didn't say I hadn't found it, I said it was missing from my life." I corrected her. "What is it?" she asked me. "I'll give you a hint." I responded and cupped her cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips onto hers. It took almost no time for her to kiss me back.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

I had no idea how much I missed Danny's lips until I felt them again for the first time in over a year. I ran my hands through his blue-black hair and he put his hands on my waist. I could feel my inner demon simply purring with satisfaction at the feeling of being this close to my mate. I suddenly realised what was going through my mind as I pulled away from Danny, giving us the air we both seriously needed. When I opened my eyes and looked at him, I saw something strange. His 4 demon eyes were showing and they were glowing purple. "Your eyes." We said in unison. He motioned for me to go first. "Your 4 demon eyes are glowing purple." I told him. He smiled brightly. "So are yours." He responded. "What does it mean?" I asked him. "I'll tell you later, alone. It's somewhat of a personal matter. You don't want the others around when I explain it." He said. I nodded.

Out of nowhere, we heard a squeal. A black and white blur tackled Danny and I to the ground. "Mommy! Daddy!" Dani exclaimed in happiness as she hugged us. Danny and I smiled at her and we hugged her back. "Yes Danielle." I said to her. "I'll be your Mommy." I said. She smiled at me happily with happy tears streaming down her face. Danny and I got up and Robin approached us. "I'm ready." Danny said to Robin, who smiled and pulled out a communicator, giving it to Danny. "Welcome to The Teen Titans, Oculus." He said with a smile and tossed one to Terra, who was holding hands with Beastboy. "And you're welcome to return to us Terra." He said to Terra, who smiled and nodded. "Let's go home Team!" Robin yelled and all the Titans cheered.

A few hours later, while all the Titans were inside the tower, Danny and I were on the roof, staring into the sunset, holding hands. "About the eyes." He said and looked at me with a smile. "What do they mean?" I asked him again. He smiled at me lovingly, making me blush. "It's a sign." He said. "A sign of what?" I asked curiously. "A sign that you've found your lifemate." He said. "Our inner demons have chosen each other as eternal mates." He explained with a smile and slight blush. My eyes widened and I blushed heavily. "I'm glad it's you." I told him, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. "And I am glad it's you." He said as he held me and kissed me. I simply melted into the kiss.

I enjoyed the kiss, but wanted more. I brushed my tongue over his lips, asking him to open. He complied and our tongues wrestled for dominance. I put up more of a fight than last time, but I still lost. I didn't mind though. Him being in control felt really good. I ruffled one of my hands through his hair and the other was on his chest, caressing his muscular body. He slid his hands down from my waist to my ass and squeezed slightly, making me moan in pleasure. My inner demon was rumbling with happiness at this point. Our kiss quickly became more and more heated, but we were interrupted by the alarm. He pulled away, making me groan in disappointment. I could tell he was just as disappointed and frustrated as I was. "Déjà vu, no?" he asked me with a frown. I nodded and we went to the common room.

The computer screen showed an image of Dr Light shooting a bank vault with his light powers. "The Dr Light?" Starfire asked the air. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." I said, still frustrated at having to stop my make out session with my mate. Every Titan gathered outside the bank and Dr Light burst out, with bags full of cash. "Maybe we ought to show him what he's up against." Cyborg suggested. "He's totally going to freak this time." I said with a little bit of sick satisfaction while I was floating above the ground. "He is indeed." Danny said as he took my hand, floating with me. "Titans Go!" Robin said our battle cry.

 **A/N: no, this is not the end. I still have a few more chapters planned with some more Danny and Raven fluff.**


	18. First Date

**Danny P.O.V.**

It's been a little over a week since Terra and I joined the Titans. Things between Raven and I are going well. We're happy together and Beastboy and Terra are doing well too. Now we're just waiting for Starfire and Robin to get together, and for Cyborg to ask Bumblebee out. Hero work has been going smoothly too. One or two villains escaped, but we quickly put them back in jail. I usually go in as Oculus, but I still use my other forms too.

Right now, I'm relaxing at the Tower while Terra and Dani are at the mall, and the other Titans are in Japan, investigating that blue and pink guy that attacked the other day. I didn't expect the others to be gone for much longer. As I was relaxing, I sensed Raven's energy approaching the tower, and smiled. They must have finished their mission in Tokyo. I got up and turned into White Raven, and phased to the rooftop. When I got there, I turned back into Oculus.

After waiting for about 5 minutes, I could see the T-ship approaching the tower. As it landed, 1 of the hatches opened and Raven emerged. When she saw me, a huge smile appeared on her face, as well as mine. She floated over to me and kissed me. After about 15 seconds, we pulled apart and smiled. "Hey sweetheart." I greeted, trying not to get lost her eyes. "Hey." She responded with a blush. "Friend Oculus!" I heard Starfire call to me. "Hey Starfire. How was the mission?" I asked her. She smiled brightly and squealed in happiness. "Robin and I are finally doing the dating!" she squealed. "Well it's about time!" I said with an approving nod. "I said the same thing." Cyborg told me as he jumped out of the T-Ship.

"Terra owes me 50 bucks." I said, earning confused looks from the others. "I bet Terra $50 that Starfire would just throw caution to the wind in Japan. Clearly, I was right. She's at the mall with Dani by the way." I explained. Raven just rolled her eyes at me. "You're an idiot, but you're my idiot." She said and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and checked my watch. 11am.

"You have any plans today?" I asked my mate after the others went inside. She shook her head in response. "Don't make any. We haven't had a real date yet, that has to change." I said as I held her close. "What did you have in mind?" she asked me with a happy smile. "Don't you worry about that, just go get changed into civilian clothes." I told her and pecked her on the lips before letting her go. "People will recognise me." She protested. "I'll take care of that. Just go change into something casual, and meet me at the front door." I said. She nodded and went inside. I phased into my room, and changed to my human form, which still has the Red X suit on it. I got out of the Red X suit and put on simple black jeans, a black T-shirt with a skull over the heart, and my usual combat boots. The wes ring was gone, I gave it to Dani.

I waited for Raven at the front door. _"Why do girls always take so long to get ready?"_ I thought to myself. After another 10 minutes or so, Raven approached, wearing black skinny jeans, black flat shoes, and a dark blue crop top with a dark red rose over the heart. My jaw was hitting the floor this point. She smirked at my reaction and swayed her hips seductively. "See something you like?" she asked with a coy smirk. "Indeed I do." I responded as I got out of my stupor. "Just needs one more thing." I told her. "What might that be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I smiled at her. "Necronom Hezbereth Mortix." I chanted and snapped my fingers. Raven started to glow a little bit. Her pale purple skin faded into a light tan, her purple eyes turned a dark green, and her purple hair turned midnight black. "Glamour spell." I explained as I made a mirror of ice. "Wow." She muttered as she looked into the mirror.

"Shall we go? Rachel?" I asked her, giving her a human name to use in public. She seemed to like the name. I held out my hand and she took it. "We shall, Daniel." She responded, calling me by my human name. Since we're both famous, and we're going out in public, we're going to have to use human names.

 **Raven P.O.V.**

I was really looking forward to my date with Danny. We've been official for a little over a week and I think a date is well over due. I wondered what he had in store for me. As we were driving through town in his car that he bought the other day, something came to mind. "Danny, you never told me about that knife." I said to him. "It was a gift from my master." He explained. "When I first discovered my magical powers, my father sent me back in time to learn from a great master; Serad of Nol." A sad smile appeared on his lips. "Nol?" I asked. "I took the name Rorek, but the Nol part came later. As Serad was dying in my arms, he gave me every bit of magical power he had. I absorbed it, and my Rorek form developed. The last thing Serad said to me was 'Go now, Rorek of Nol, to Malchior's Castle. Do what I could not. Defeat the Dread Dragon Malchior. Honour our name, Brother.' And then he died." Danny finished. "I'm sorry." I told him. He smiled at me. "I got over it a while ago. The knife was a birthday present from Serad." He told me. "I see." I responded. "We're here." He said as we arrived at the movie theatre.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked me as we entered. I looked at our options and saw a new horror movie. We went inside, and sat down. Half way through the movie, we could sense each other's disappointment. It wasn't a bad movie in any way, just not very scary as a horror. As the movie finished, we got back to his car. The rest of the date was much better. We went to a karaoke bar and he sung me a love song. Cheesy, I know, but he did it so well, I couldn't help being happy. We had a nice meal at a decent restaurant and then finished with a quiet stroll in the park. As we reached a lake, he pointed somewhere. I looked at where he was pointing. I saw the sunset. "It's beautiful." I muttered in amazement as held his hand and put my head on his shoulder. "Not as much as you." He said, making me blush. We continued walking and stopped at a bench and sat down.

I could feel my demon side pushing me to take my mate's lips right there and then, but I wanted to be a bit smarter than that. I used my senses to scan the area for any signs of life, and found none. Satisfied that we wouldn't be interrupted again, I climbed onto his lap and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised at first, but after a few seconds, he kissed me back and placed his hands on my waist. Sparks flew, and after a few minutes, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, not even bothering to ask permission. Part of me actually liked that he wasn't giving me a choice. As our lips and tongues danced, I put my hand under his shirt and caressed his muscular chest. I felt him snake one of his hands to my ass and the other to my breast. He squeezed hard, making me moan into his mouth in pleasure. He didn't squeeze so hard that it hurt, but just enough that it felt really good. I wanted him to touch me more. After a few more minutes of enjoying second base, we pulled away and got the air we needed.

"Let's continue this later." He whispered. "It's dark." I looked around and saw he was right. We must have been making out longer than I thought. "I have something for you." He said as I got off of him, much to my disappointment. He pulled out a long red box and opened it. I gasped at the contents. It was a chain with an ice crystal shaped like 2 ravens flying together. One was black ice, the other was regular ice. "It's beautiful." I said as he put it around my neck. "Not nearly as much as you." He said again. I blushed and kissed him again. "Thank you." I whispered. He smiled. "You're welcome. It's enchanted." He said. "It acts as a filter. The more you feel, the more energy you release, so this pendant absorbs the energy you release and lets it out slowly, causing no explosions. You can feel as much or as little emotion as you want." He explained. My eyes widened and tears started to fall from my eyes. I kissed him again. "You don't know how much this means to me." I told him. He smiled and kissed me this time. "I can guess." He responded with a smile.

The ride back to the tower was rather quiet. I was really happy that I could express my emotions now. Danny has done so much for me. As we arrived back at the tower, Danny turned back into Oculus and lifted the glamour charm he put on me. We entered the tower and found it rather quiet. The others must have already gone to bed. I looked at Danny and smiled at him. I went up to him and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you for today." I said as I let go. "Anytime Raven, anytime." He responded and headed to his room. I felt my demon side craving my mate's touch and went after him. He entered his room and the door closed.

I stood outside his room, and just stared at the door, for about an hour. I knew what I wanted, and I could sense that he wanted the same thing, but would he go through with it? I didn't know. All I knew is that I wanted to be with him right now. I took a deep breath and opened his door. He was lying on his bed, reading a book. He looked at me. "Raven? Is something wrong?" he asked. I blushed and lay down beside him. "I wanted to be close to you." I muttered, blushing. He smiled and put his book down. He wrapped his arms around me and lay down. I was happy, but not satisfied. I wanted more of him. I went up to his face and kissed him. He kissed me back and held me close. After a while, he was lying on top of me with his hands on either side of my waist and I was running my hands through his hair. I felt his hands snake under my shirt. I gasped at the feeling of his hands on my skin. He had touched me before, but never on my bare skin. I pulled away from him.

"Danny, I…" he stopped me by putting his finger over my mouth. I half expected him to say something like 'it'll be okay' or 'you'll enjoy this,' but what he said surprised me. "It's OK; I won't go any further than this." He told me and kissed me again. My surprise was abundant, but I pushed it aside and kissed him back. When he pulled away, I had a surprise for him this time. I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him close to me, not letting him go. "I wasn't going to say stop." I told him. "I was gonna say, be gentle, it's my first time." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Raven, I don't want you to do anything you might regret. If you don't want to be touched, I won't touch you." He said. I just kissed him and pulled his shirt off. "I want you." I whispered, with a bit of desperation in my voice. That sealed the deal. He kissed me again and phased my shirt and bra off.

 **Lemon Start**

I moaned as my mate kissed me deeply. Our tongues were wrestling for dominance as usual, but I surrendered. I enjoy him being in control far too much to put up any kind of fight anymore. I moaned in pleasure even more as his hands slowly worked their way up my sides and took hold of my breasts, pinching my nipples. I felt my heart beating a million miles a minute. Out of nowhere, he started nibbling on one of my nipples and squeezed the entire other breast, making me gasp and moan pleasure. I felt his other hand trailing down my body. He slid his hand into my jeans and panties and started rubbing my wet slit, making me moan his name. After a few minutes, he started pumping 2 of his fingers inside me. His attack was so sudden, and felt so good, that I almost came right there and then. After a few minutes of moaning and whimpering in pleasure, I could feel myself on the edge. He slowed down his efforts, keeping me at the point of just about to release, but not quite getting there. It was driving me insane.

He pulled his fingers out and phased his jeans and my jeans off, leaving both of us in our underwear, not including my bra on my part. He trailed kisses down my neck and then down to my stomach. He eventually reached my womanhood, pulled my panties off of me, and started lapping at the liquid that was practically pouring out me. "Danny!" I said his name as he continued to pleasure me. I wanted more, and made that clear by pushing his head closer to my special area. His tongue slipped inside me and I couldn't hold my voice back. "Danny… more… so good…" I moaned and he started pumping his fingers in along with his tongue again. I couldn't hold it anymore, I released screaming his name. "DANNY! I'm cumming!" I yelled and felt my first orgasm release all over his face. As I was panting in my high, I felt him pull me into a heated kiss. As our tongues danced, I could taste my liquid in his mouth, turning me on even more than before.

He phased his boxers off and aligned himself with my wet sweet spot. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "You're the telepath, you tell me." I responded with a slightly annoyed pout. "I know, but…" I cut him off by wrapping my legs around him again. "Just fuck me already." I half growled to him. He took the hint and slowly slipped inside me. I hissed as the pain of my barrier being broken hit me. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. I shook my head and he continued. In one swift motion, he rammed himself into me, and took my virginity. "You OK?" he asked. "Yeah, just hold for a moment." I told him. He nodded and kissed me, easing the pain. After a minute, I told him to go on, and he obliged. "So… Tight…" he grunted out as he moved. I couldn't stop moaning out loud in pleasure. "More Danny… Harder…" I could barely speak properly as he continued to thrust into me. As per my request, he sped up his thrusts, increasing the pleasure as he went.

After what felt like hours, I could feel myself about to cum again, and he was close too. "Raven, I'm close…" He mumbled. "Me… too…" I breathed out and tightened my legs around his hips. I was enjoying this far too much to let him stop now. "Let go…" he groaned, but didn't stop his thrusts, "Not… happening…" I moaned, and felt myself clench onto him. After a few more minutes he rammed into me with one more powerful thrust, and we both released. My mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure as he filled me up with his seed, and I felt all my muscles give way.

 **Lemon End**

He pulled out of me and fell beside me, panting just as heavily as me. I snuggled up close to him and lay my head in his chest. "That was amazing." I whispered to him. He smiled at me lovingly. "It was." He responded and he held me close. "Raven." He said and I turned my head to face him. "Yeah?" I responded. "I love you." He said with a warm smile. I blushed. "I love you too." I said. He smiled and brought me into a warm and loving kiss. My inner demon was purring and rumbling with happiness because of what we just did. Danny and I had finally become one. I lay my head on his chest again, and allowed the peaceful bliss of sleep to take me over. It was even more peaceful, with my eternal mate holding me.

 **A/N: OK, so this is the last chapter before the epilogue. It really has been a lot of fun for me to write this, and I am extremely grateful for the support you guys have given me. Thank you so much! Please review!**


	19. Epilogue

**Raven P.O.V. – 3 years later**

I was practically breathless. Danny and I just finished an hour or so of love making, and it was just as fantastic as always, if not better. As I fell down onto his chest, catching my breath, I felt him hold me close to him. I could never tell which was better, the immense pleasure of him of taking me, or the peaceful bliss of sleeping in his arms. It's been 3 years since we started dating, 3 of the best years of my life. As he held me close, I couldn't help purring as he stroked my hair. I fell asleep in his strong and warm arms in a matter of minutes.

The next day, Danny as driving me to the park, the same one we went to on our first date. We were in our human forms, and as we were walking, I just held his hand, and leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and just followed him wherever he walked. He suddenly came to a stop. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar sight; the same beautiful sunset we saw on our first date. "Still not as beautiful as you." He said. I blushed, as I always do when he says things like that, and kissed him. I had hoped for it to turn into a make out, but he pulled away, causing me to groan in disappointment.

"Raven," he started, smiling at me lovingly. "The past 3 years have been the best of my life." He said and pecked me on the lips. "Me too." I responded, smiling happily. "Raven, we chose each other as mates years ago, more for you than me, and whilst I'm happy with the way things are now, I can't help wanting more." He said and pulled out a small red box. My eyes widened as he opened it. Inside was a golden ring that was shaped like a raven's feather, curled into a circle, with a purple gemstone in the middle, and rubies surrounding it.

"Raven Roth, will you make me the happiest Hybrid in existence? Will you be my wife?" he asked. He was proposing! I could feel Love and Happy dancing around in my mind, and in less than a second, I grabbed him and kissed him. We kissed for about 2 minutes before we separated. "Yes!" I yelled in happiness. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I said and pulled him into a bear hug that could rival Starfire's. Tears of Joy were pouring out of my eyes, as well as his.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me." He said as we lightened our hug a little. "I'm an empath, I do know." I said with a slight chuckle. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me into a warm and loving kiss. "I love you Raven." He said with a smile as we separated. "I love you too Danny." I replied and held onto him. "Something tells me that neither of us will be getting much sleep tonight." I muttered, making him blush.

~Timeskip 1 year~

I was sitting in a hospital bed, waiting for Danny to arrive. Danny phased through the door in a hurry, in White Raven form. "Are you OK? Did everything go alright?" he asked in a panic. I giggled at his paranoia. "Everything's fine my love. We're fine. Now, come meet your daughter." I said to him, cradling our newborn daughter in my arms. She had Danny's black hair, one purple eye, one green eye, and an ever so slight hint of purple in her skin. Her face looked like Danny's.

Danny walked up to me, after a sigh of relief, and kissed me on my forehead, looking at our daughter. He smiled lovingly at her. "So, you think of a name yet?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Actually, yes, yes I did." I smiled at him. "What do you think of Samantha Jasmine Fenton?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes and a happy smile. "I love it." He replied and kissed me on the lips, which I gratefully accepted.

I handed Samantha to him and he held her with a loving smile. "Hey there little Sammy, I'm your Daddy. Danielle is going to be so happy to meet you." He said to her. He smiled at her and then at me, giving me another passionate kiss. I knew that this was just the start of our immortal lives together, as a family.

 **A/N: And that's it! Red X is officially finished! I won't be doing a sequel, so please don't request one. Next story will be called Taken Too Soon.**


End file.
